Lost soul
by stealthincarnate
Summary: Meet Nate Rhodes. A seventeen year old boy who's only knowledge of the outside world was Fairy tail and their mischeif, I mean missions. What happens when the boy brings back all of those trapped on Tenroujima, gets involved in fairy tails antics and maybe, just maybe fall in love. But who is the soulmate of this soul dragon slayer? First story so please give me any advice you can.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this chaps rewritten because the first was crap.**

* * *

** Chapter 1, Introductions**

"Fuck that!" A young man yelled as he kicked the doors open making several locals stare (mostly fangirls.) at the his outburst.

"All that way, down the mountain and through the forest just to find this guild hoping to find people like me! Just to find a miserable bunch being bullied by thugs from some shitty second rate guild! I swear to the Gods Father! When I find you im gonna kick your ass for leaving me in this mess!" The boy continued to shout furiously, earning dirty looks from the inhabitants of Magnolia.

The boy was wearing baggy gray tracksuit bottoms, a black vest and a dark gray hoodie. His shaggy black hair covered his eyes as he walked facing downwards. Nathaniel-Nate Rhodes was pissed. The aura radiating from him made the crowd around him rapidly disperse as the boys fists began shaking. Taking a deep breath Nate unclenched his fist and continued walking, wandering as he had all of his life.

Nate Rhodes was born and raised in Amular. A country millions of miles away from Fiore. Inside Amular, magic was outlawed, and anyone who was caught using it was hung, or sold as a slave to the highest bidder after having their magic extracted by force.

Amular was a warrior country, young boys and girls no older then 10 had already mastered swordsplay and where preparing for their rite of passage. A trial to adulthood, if you survived, you join a clan of youre choosing. If you failed, you didnt even get a proper burial.

This is why Nate had spent seven years traveling to Fiore on foot after his father left. It was one of the only options he had if he wanted to survive.

* * *

**Nates p.o.v**

Hours later I came to stop outside of a large building, I beleived that the humans call them hotels. The sun was already setting and my camp was too far out to reach by nightfall, even the hotspring would take to much time to reach. I had no choice but to stay here for the night.

The interior was nice, there was even a fountain in the lobby's centre. It was supposed to look like a dragon breathing water whilst perched upon a mountain of gold. It wasn't accurate at all. The only dragons that keep treasure generally have some relevance to their own magic type. For him to have a hoard of gold the dragon would also breathe gold at his enemys.

I approached the dragon sculpture pretending that I had interest in it. However my interest focused entirely on the golden and copper coins that the humans exchanged to get food an shelter. I quickly snatched a handfull up after I looked around and concluded no one had seen me as I approached the woman that everyone spoke to before gaining entry.

"Welcome to Magnolias very own sunshine hotel, how may I be of service?" She said before closing one eye rapidly.

_Did she have dirt in that eye?_

"Id like a room please, nothing special." I replied as the young womans smile grew wider.

"Of course sir, follow me please." The woman spoke as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me along several passages towards what she called an elevator. As I stepped inside I immediately felt like a caged beast that Amularian children often carried around. The elevator started moving upwards making me grip the sides of the metallic box I was stuck in.

"Are you okay sir?" I heard the woman ask as the room began to spin.

"Fine...just motion sickness." I awnsered. The woman nodded with a look in her eyes saying that she had many questions, fortunatly she decided to drop the subject and pull me out of the elevator as it stopped and opened up.

"Is this room to your liking Sir?" She asked me, smiling again once I nodded.

_How do her cheeks not ache with all that smiling?_

"Than that will be 300 jewels please.

* * *

After I handed the smiley woman the amount she asked for she left, giving me one last fleeting smile before wishing me Sweet dreams.

_If only having sweet dreams are as easy as simply wishing for them._

My Father taught me that dreams are merely illusions the Gods created to tease us mortals. Created to remind us that are deepest desires will never be acheived by such primitive life forms as humans. All I've ever had are nightmares of my past, reminding me of the events that made me who I am.

My Father had left me ten years ago, leaving a talon necklace behind; his final gift to his son before he left him in a hostile nation to fend for himself.

*BOOM*

The door flew of it hinges as flames surrounded the room, consuming all objects and turning them into ash. At the door stood three men, all of whom where stood in what they assumed to be a threatening stance.

"You're supposed to knock first." I smirked as I started moving magical energy to my hands and eyes, both glowing a vivid electric blue as they became shrouded in mist.

"My, my aren't you an arrogant little brat?" The leader cackled.

"Not arrogant, Confident." I corrected.

"Tomatoe, tomatoe. We saw you run out of Fairy tail earlier, we want our money fairy boy!" He smirked as his goons guffawed.

"I'm no fairy!" I yelled.

"Then what are you?" He sneered.

"Why dont you come here and find out?" I replied as he nodded to both of his goons, giving them an all clear to attack.

One man ran at me with his ham like fist raised as the other jumped high into the rafters, watching and waiting for a window to strike.

_Cowards. _I thought as I focused on the ham fist, using my magic to assess the threat he posed.

Strength- 10

Speed- 7

Intelligence- 2

Magic- Fist magic.

Threat rating- 4

As soon as my magic had identified the mans abilities and attributes I smiled and waited for his fist to strike me. I wanted to build up his hope before I left him broken. The man slammed his over grown fist directly into my face, making my head snap back words as I smirked.

"My turn." I snickered before raising my right hand, the mist swirling rapidly around it as I charged the attack.

"**Soul dragons ereathral fist!**" I yelled as I smashed my attack on the mans chin in a right hook, sending him spinnig to the side and smashing into the wall unconscious.

"This guys a monster!" the mage hidden amoungst the rafters yelled.

"No he's not a monster! He-he's a fucking dragon, kill him quick!" The leader yelled panic evident in his voice.

I looked up towards the rafters, it was dark, but I was raised in the dark. I could see flawlessly like it was lighted by candles. The reason I was having trouble watching the mage was because of his magic. The loud and obnoxious cracking of his magic could only mean one thing.

He was a teleporter.

He was moving from beam to beam at such a swift speed I was rapidly becoming both confused and frustrated. I felt a kick in my ribs and I span around to hit him, however he was already gone again. Making me let out a low, throaty growl in an attempt to make him panic and slip up.

I watched as the flames slowly began to inch closer and closer towards me and the unconcious mage the teleporter and leader of the group neglecting to notice the threat that the flames posed to their comrade as I stared at the leader, hoping to read his thoughts.

_"If Ronnie dies in the flame so be it, he was the one who failed to defeat the dragonslayer."_ I heard his soul say.

_Bastard!_

_"_Fine if you want to teleport then teleport! **Soul dragons ghostly presence!"** I yelled. The mist moving from my hands to the rest of my body, swirling violently around me as I moved as a blue blur, traveling at an insane speed.

"Hahaha!" The leader laughed at the doorway. "Speed vs teleportation! Fight!" He yelled as if he was the announcer at the grand magical games. An event due to happen within 5 months time.

I moved out of the way of the teleporters attacks, using my spells speed to dodge before I focused my dragon senses on tracking his movements. My pokerface failed as I smirked, realising where he would appear next.

"**Soul dragons roar!"** I yelled as the teleporter became engulfed by a barrage of blue mist that I launched from my mouth. Knocking the teleporter out cold.

"Shit!" The leader cursed as he began backing away from me as I marched forwards. "Just kidding!" He grinned before laughing several fireballs at the roof and bringing it down around me.

"Awwwwww Shit!" I cursed as the room collapsed.

* * *

**? P.o.v**

I watched as the room collapsed in on itself, I could sense three magical presences still inside the room, which is a good sign. If I can sense their magic then they are still alive. If I could feel their magic then that meant that there was still hope. Still a chance for Fairy tail to be saved.

That's when I felt the magical energys dissapear.

"Please, please dont be dead." I whispered, a single tear running down my cheek.

If he was gone...then so where the group on Tenroujima island.

That's when a blue blur shot out of the window, landing in a heap on the floor. As the blue blur slowly solified into mist, and the mist dispersed and faded. Leaving three men covered in ash and an an assortment of burn marks.

one of the men had messy black hair and was wearing an outfit that was so ripped you couldn't even tell what he was wearing anymore. His muscular body covered in scars as his muscles rippled. The other two men where unconcious on his shoulders before he dropped them roughly and coughing out smoke and particles of ash.

I jumped as his head snapped in my direction.

"What do you want spirit?" He asked, no doubt sensing my presence, I already know he is the son of Terranos, the soul dragon, so that was no shock.

"You are the Lost soul arent you?" I asked, hoping to gain his trust.

"Yes." He replyed before coughing again.

"Good. I need your help." I smiled.

"With?"

"Does it matter? The army are coming to arrest you, if you dont come with me then you'll end up behind bars. Or Crime Sorciere will get here first and blackmail you into joining them." I replied.

"So youre blackmailing me with the threat of being blackmailed?" He grinned, flashing his canines and making my heart flutter.

"More or less." I giggled at him as I began to blush.

"Well then I guess I'll go with you then spirit." He smiled at me.

"Thankyou, you wont regret it!" I yelled as I grabbed his hand and dragged him away, just as the army crashed onto the street wearing their clanking armour.

_Hmmm a member of Fairy tail running hand in hand with an I dependant mage they've only met that day, the army chasing them both as they went... Why do I feel like I've seen this before?_

_Naaaa, must be my imagination_.

* * *

okay i like this chapter way more then my original, so...yeah.

I'm stealth, and I'll see you next time


	2. Chapter 2

**An: yep 2 chapters in a day, done all my homework so I thought I may as well continue the story. Well enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2, Mavis.**

"Natsu! Nate! Just get on the train!" Erza, Mira, and Lucy yelled trying to push the two struggling dragon slayers on the train with no success. "That's it! Open gate of the lion, Leo!" Lucy chanted as the familiar flash of light and sound of bells filled the station. "Loki get those Idiots on the train please.

"Well to be fair Lu-chan, Nate-kuns not as silly as Natsu even if he is being a scaredy dragon right now." Mira corrected

"Thankyou Mira...WAIT WHAT!" Nate yelled as the group and citizens sweatdropped.

"Hahaha Nate! Mira insulted you, sweet innocent Mira! Hahaha"

"She insulted you too hothead!"

"Why you little-"

"REGULAS BLAST!" Loki yelled as a lions head erupted from his ring.

"WERE TRYING TO TALK DONT BUTT IN!" the dragon slayers yelled as they hit the lion spirit with 'fire dragons iron fist' and 'soul dragons erethral fist' sending him back to the celestial spirit world.

"well why don't Natsu and Nate-kun walk. It will give us some girl time and let me work out who to pair Nate with." Mira voiced her thoughts outloud as the group began to pat Nates back sympathetically, knowing what it feels like when Mira starts to play Cupid.

"Hold yer horses, if salamander and the new guy are walking so am I." Gajeel announced with a dissapointed Levy riding on his shoulders. She was gonna see if he'd share a cabin with her before hearing Miras idea and brightening up.

"Well were off!" The trio of dragon slayers yelled, Nate and Natsu flashing their sharp canines as they grim whilst Gajeel just stared blanky at levy. Nate didn't have to hear his thoughts to know they liked each other.

* * *

" So Newbie, how'd you find us?" Gajeel asked casting his crimson eyes on the younger dragon slayer.

"The spirit, Mavis, she led me and those other guilds to the island. And the spirit held my hands and did some enchantment, then everything else after that went black.

_ Flashback_

"That's where the island would be." The spirit said. "There was once a giant tree. My grave was placed their and it was called my final resting place. But its more then just my place of rest. All fairy tail members who die in battle come here and guard the island from harm. When acnologia attacked the island went into hibernation. If I can wake up the souls of the fallen, we can save the living trapped there. And that's why I need you, to amplify that spell." The spirit said solemly.

Nate pondered on this for a moment. "Terranos taught me that knowing others names gives you power over them. You know my name already. What's yours spirit?"

"Mavis Vermillion." The spirit said taking my hands.

"Fairies dancing in the night, fairies sleeping warm and tight, fairies i shall free you all. Fairys standing strong and tall.

FAIRYS AWAKENING!"

Mavis sung before her eyed glew gold and her grip tightened. Feeling the magic flow from her palms into Nates as his eyes began to glow electric blue. Magic storing inside him untill his body started shaking. Untill a strange blue and gold shockwave erupted from Nates body as he collapsed.

_Flash back end_

"Wow that's awesome! But have you pherhaps seen Igneel?"

"Or Metalicana?"

Nate shook his head. "I was gonna ask you two if you've seeen Terranos around but it looks like all our dragons are gone."

All three dragon slayers stop midstride and smell the air. "Magnolia."

* * *

"So Mira have you finnaly figured out a partner for Nate-san?" Wendy asked whilst Lucy sweatdropped, Mira had tainted sweet little Wendy!

"Well Nates technically younger then Wendy. But is physically and mentally our age from the time skip, so it might be a tough one Mira-Chan." An interested levy put in. Miras got Levy too!

"Well Nate won't have a partner, he'll have a mate whom he'll love untill he dies. Like Natsu and Gajeel and Wendy will. So we can't afford to screw up" Erza added. Not Erza too!

"Well taking all other couples into account theirs only so many options." Cana added whilst turning her cards. "Mira pick a card."

Mira took a card and layer it flat, the card read 'the lost soul'. "Well that's refering to the sexy new dragon slayer." Cana added and pulled out another series of cards. 'The demon.' The Prophet.' The one with the 6th sense." and 'The keeper of keys'.

"Well no surprise Lu-chans in their!" Levy yelled as Lucy blushed.

"But who are the others?" Wendy asked.

* * *

**And there you go, this chapters my apology for the first. My freind read it and pointed out several errors. So yeah I put Lucy in to take the piss because Lucys paired with everyone. Anyways you can probaly work out the rest of the possible love interests, and to be honest I've not decided on a proper pairing yet. So if you can work it out put who you'd like to go with Nate and maybe it'll be the ones you want!**

**My names stealth, and I'll see you next time :D**


	3. Chapter 3

All roads lead home.

"Fairy tail here I come, when I get back im gonna fight wakaba and Alzack and-" Natsu declared over his shoulder before Nate cut him off.

"Natsu, your heading the wrong way, your guilds been moved."

Both Gajeel and Nate watched as Natsu tried to stop and fell over a rock landing on his face, before getting back up and acting like nothing happened.

"I knew that, im the Salamander, I know all." Natsu muttered before heading in a different direction which was also the wrong way.

"Then where do babys come from oh brave and mighty salamander the wise?" Gajeel asked smug and certain Natsu wouldn't know.

"Easy, Igneel said the storks brought them."

"Nope, Metallicana said babys come from cabbage patches."

"Well Terranos said they fall out of womens belly buttons."

The three dragonslayers stood their eyeing each other up.

"You calling Igneel/Terranos/Metallicana a liar?!"

"Soul dragons-"

"Fire dragons-"

"Iron dragons-"

"ROAR!"

All three of the dragon slayers signature attacks collided in mid-air pushing each other back and forth in an attempt to overcome the others, this went on for several more seconds before the three attacks combined and created an huge explosion, destroying most of the surrounding forest and leaving all three men standing in a crater.

"hahahahahaha!" Nastu and Nate laughed as Gajeel started "gihi"-Ing. Three young adults laughing and rolling around on the floor like idiots.

"Boy we demolished this Nature reserve in one move each!" Natsu cackled whilst his companions laughed harder. Wait, Nature reserve! Both Nate and Gajeel stopped laughing and stood up staring at the royal army who had the accompany of Rune knights, anit-magic specialists.

Natsu however, was still cackling when he heard armour heading towards him. Activate self defence mechanism no.16: Beg for mercy.

"Please Erza I didn't mean it I swear, im so so so sorry."

"Erzas here? Where!" Upon hearing a mans voice Natsu opened his eyes to see Gajeel and Nate already handcuffed. The voice Natsu heard was indeed not from Erza, but from another armoured freind, Frank!

"Hey Frank, its been what seven years since you arrested me?" Natsu flashed his toothy grin.

"Yep, we'll have to catch up sometime, lets get you to your cell I've kept it how you left it!" Frank replied smiling through his moustache as he handcuffed Natsu.

Only Natsu would have that kind of a relationship with a member of the army.

* * *

_Back with the girls._

"Natsu and Gajeel are on my list for punishment." Erza spoke. Moments before a voice had came over the intercom and announced that Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and an unknown mage had destroyed a nature reserve and all arrivals and departures are to be delayed for the military to arrive.

"What about Nate-san?" Wensy asked. "He was with them both."

"Nate is not a member of fairy tail, punishing him is not our responsibility...Plus if we injure him then it will make finding a mate for him harder. We want him to make a good first impression."

"Aren't Dragons supposed to find their own mates? I mean Gajeels obviously picked Levy." Lucy put in.

"Lu-chaaan!" Levy complained before an impish smile crossed her face. "What about you and Natsu? He sneaks into your house to be near you!" Levy pointed accusingly.

"Really? I always thought that he was seeing Lissana?" Mira inquired.

Everyone has a possible pairing already." Charles added with an air of disinterest.

"Eveyone except Mira." The cabin was suddenly full of smiling girls looking at a blushing demon.

"Wakaba likes Mira, and its a known fact that Laxus had his eyes on her when they where kids." Cana pointed out, saving Mira...well almost, after all Miras matchmaking, it was time for revenge.

* * *

_Back with the guys._

The guys had been escorted to Natsu's personal cell. All three still reeling from the affects of the carriage. Trust it to fairy tails dragon slayers to spend their first night after missing seven years in prison, but the two offenders were over the moon about it.

"Well we better get to sleep." Natsu finnaly said. "Erza will come and get us soon." all the men shudder at hearing the last sentence, including the man on patrol. Nate removed his shirt in order to sleep and made himself comfy. Opening his eyes to see both his cellmates staring curiously.

"What?"

"Your scars."

"And out of the three beds you took the stone floor."

Nate blinked twice. "Didnt your dragons not discipline or spar with you? That's how I got the scars, he'd draw blood and id rip of scales. Unless he was in a bad mood and he'd take it out on me, no biggie." Nate shrugged. Both nodded not wanting to say their dragons never layed a talon on them.

"An the floor?" Gajeel asked once again.

"Raised in a cave, then lived in a forest for seven years."

"Rrriiiigggghhhhtttt." Both dragon slayers said. "Night."

* * *

In the morning Natsu opened his bleary eyes and saw red. Natsu liked red. Igneel was red. Erzas hair is red. Strawberries are red...moments later realization hit. Self defence protocol 12: Blame gray. "Gray did it Erza." Natsu yelled cowering in the corner comically.

"Gray was on the train." Erza said "Time for a punishment Lucy taught me."

"NO!"

"yes."

"PLEASE ERZA NO-"

"ERZA...KICK!"

Erza then turned to Gajeel.

"Two cheesecakes if I get out of this free." Gajeel offered

"Three."

"Deal." Gajeel grinned, he'd buy all the cheescakes in existence if it would get him out of Erzas punishment.

"Lets go, everyones waiting for you to arrive." Erza said.

"Bye guys" Nate waved with a smile which soon turned into shock as Erza grabbed his ankle and dragged him along.

"Your coming too." Erza explained.

"Aye." Was all Nate could murmur as his mouth filled with dirt.

* * *

"I apologize Nate, when master asked me to bring you to the guild at all costs I never realised it was merely an expression. Please punish me in anyway you see fit." Erza apologized bowing as a evil grin came across Nates face and his eyes glew electric blue.

"He can punish you later Erza, right now I have to inform him of the circumstances." Makarov said. "Nate you where released from prison on the condition you where released into my care. Meaning you have no choice but to join the guild, unless you want to return to prison? Go see Mira for your guild mark." He added before letting Nate reply.

"Hey Mira. I needed to see you about my guild mark."

"So your joining?" Mira asked blushing from what the girls had said earlier. Cana was right he was pretty sexy. Was Mira really using such vulgar descriptive words?!

"Apparently."

"what coulor would you like it and where?" Mira asked feeling her face blush further seeing Lucy making kissing faces over his shoulder. Nate, being a dragon slayer was oblivious to this and made his hand glow blue again.

"Can I get it this colour on my chest?" he inquired as the prospect of seeing him topless made him blush more, and Cana walk over with interest.

"S-Sure." Did Mira just stutter? Nate pulled of his shirt making Cana and Mira gasp for different reasons. In Miras mind was pure concern over the heavy scars and burn marks coating his body. And Cana was just busy ogling his defined chest and broad shoulders.

"Oh my, you've been through wars." Mira whispered running a hand over one of his scars. "Who did these things to you." Concern taking over her features.

"A pissed off Dragon." He awnsered causing Natsu, Gray and Gajeel to cackle at Miras face, Elfman to yell something about being a man, and the rest of the guild to stare at Nate, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus. Each brutally efficient in their own field. Natsu is strong and can overcome any odds. Gajeel managed to protect Levy from the two grimoire heart members and defeat them. Wendy is one of the best healers in Fiore, regardless of her age. Laxus is a great leader and strategist, proven during the civil war he started amoungst the guild. And Nate is so loyal and understanding that he took what must be unimaginable pain at his dragons hand and still loves him as much as Natsu loves Igneel.

"Hold still." Mira whispered as she applied the guild mark on his left rib, marveling at the fact that even though his skin was extremely damaged, it still looked so smooth. Nate sucked breath through his teeth. The stamp was cold.

"Thankyou." Nate said but as he turned to look away he looked directly into her eyes and completely forgot he was about to leave as Mira simply stared back into his. Cana was still close to the pair drinking from her beloved barrel watching them curiously, sure Cana found Nate attractive, but if Mira wanted him she wouldn't get involved. Wendy and the other girls watched too waiting for the little sign Wendy had explained earlier.

flashback to the train

_"Dragon slayers imprint their mates long before claiming them. We dont even get a choice on who we imprint on, and even then we can only imprint them if they want to imprint you back." Wendy explained._

"_And if they dont know they've imprinted then how do we know one of our possible matches was a success?" Erza questioned the young girl._

_"Both the dragon slayers and the person he imprints eyes will glow the colour of their element, like Natsus would be red, Gajeels black, mine torquoise and Nates that vibrant electric blue."_

Flashback ends

"Come on, come on my cards dont lie." Cana was chanting under her breath. Lucy and Levy wanted to just have them imprinted to tease Mira about it where Erza just wanted to witness a 'dragon mating ritual'

And then it happened so fast you would blink and miss it. Both Nate and Miras eyes shone Nates signature blue before Elfman smashed a communication lacrima on Nates skull.

"I'm sorry." Mira whispered in his ear as he slumped forward uncounscious into her arms. "But its time to prank the newbie."

Nate woke up half hour later crucified to the windmill courtesy of Gajeels iron, stripped to nothing but his boxers with rude pictures decorating his scarred flesh where every member of the guild was supposed to write something nice with Natsus name under a picture of two dragons engaging in mating with the slogan 'Lets do it dragon style" written across it. Oh boy was Natsu dead. Then he saw Elfman, Gajeel, Natsu and Laxus holding the windmill in place. With Gray and Wendy stood a little further off combining their magic to create a cold wind and as soon as the guys let go the windmill started spinning and Nate was already starting to feel motion sick. Summoning the last of his energy Nate managed to yell.

"I'll kill you all and your familys!" before throwing up, making the audience and remainder of fairy tail laugh harder.

"Your in our family now baka. Were all nakama here." Natsu yelled up and one by one his guildmates pointed their fingers in the air with their thumb outstretched

_Did you hear that Terranos, for ten years since you left I've searched for a home and craved a family. And I've found both, sure there weird, hotheaded and can be plain old dumb, but there kind, loyal and smart when it counts. I hope your proud of my progress father, where ever you are._

Then another wave of nasuea overcame him.

_Nope, im still gonna kill them._

* * *

So yep, I asked freinds and they wanted Mira and Nate and gray and juvia. So im gonna confirm them both right now, and I really do think natsu would be on first name basis with the guard from being arrested so many times.

I'm Stealth, see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**An/ introducing pov's in first person rather then writing for everyone at once. Also i got my first reveiw by someone under the name guest, so who ever you are thankyou! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Changes in the guild.**

**Cana's P.O.V**

Its been one week since Nate joined the guild and there's been so many changes already. The guys were often together now, eating, fighting or pranking some miserable sod. Originally they where harmless, Natsu would put Tabasco in Grays food, Gray would get revenge by throwing Natsu on a carriage. Then Gajeel decided to balence a bucket of razor blades on a door for Laxus to walk in. Except Lucy was the one who fell for the trap. Ever since, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Nate, Laxus and Elfman had been playing chicken, pranking everyone and anyone. The loser was the person who Erza punished.

"Hey Cana." Mira greeted me, placing a mug of sweet, sweet alchohol in front of me.

"Hey Mira." I replied about to take a sip when I saw the guys staring. Sure Nates always staring at Mira, almost unwillingly. And Laxus has been staring at me for a few days now. But the whole group? Something was fishy I thought taking a sip of my drink.

"YOU BASTARDS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DRINK!" I screamed practically launching myself across the guild landing on a screaming Elfman.

"Sorry dude, gotta run!" Gray yelled as he left, knowing better then anyone that if you mess with my booze, I will remove your balls with a spoon.

"I'm with the stripper." Gajeel yelled only a step behind.

After this all the others promptly excused themselves, or atleast attempted too before Erza blocked the exit. Leaving Natsu, Laxus and Nate searching for a way out with a struggling Elfman underneath me. Hehehe.

**Grays P.O.V**

"Looks like only we made it out." I panted leaning on my knees to catch my breath.

"We did all agree every man fer imself." Gajeel replied. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing. We ended up laughing so hard people tried to avoid us by walking across the road. Next thing I know I was tackled to the floor. Self defence technique no.16 activate.

"Please Erza it was just a joke, I swear I'll never do it again!"

"Gray-Sama? Juvia is not Erza-San. Juvia would never harm Gray-Sama!" Juvia gushed, rubbing her cheek into my bare back. Wait bare!

"Shit! Where are my clothes." I got up at comical speed frantically searching for my clothing.

"Juvia likes Gray-Sama without them." Juvia mumbled when she thought I wasn't listening making me blush from embarassment but smirk at knowing she felt that way about my stripping habit.

"So why are Gray-Sama and Gajeel-kun doing out here together?" Giving Gajeel an odd stare to which he awnsered with a middle finger. Whatever the look meant they both clearly understood it.

"Escaping." I replied breifly as Gajeel nodded.

"Would Gray-Sama like to hide in Juvias body?" Juvia asked fluttering her eyelashes innocently. Wtf?

"Erm, no thanks Juvia. What are you doing here?"

"Juvias meeting Levy-San to go shopping. Gajeel-Kun and Gray-sama should come too! It will be like a double date where Gray-Sama will finally confess to Juvia!" And with that Juvia slipped into her dreamworld. When Juvias like this its better to agree.

**Mira's P.O.V**

I placed another mug of the alchol the boys spiked in front of them. As it turns out they decided to marinate Natsus three week old underwear in the liqour, making the drink so foul even Cana refused to drink it. So Erza is forcing them to drink the entire barrel, apart from Elf-nichann, who's unconscious in the infirmary from Canas beating.

The sound of vomit hitting the bottom of a bucket caught my attention forcing me to look at the three unfortunate victims. Somehow, Natsu had figured out that if he sets the drink on fire it becomes tastless and thereforth drinkable. Wheras Nate and Laxus turned a vivid green colour after their first sip. If Cana couldn't drink it, then it must be hell for the pair of dragonslayers and their heightened taste.

Poor Nate. Poor Laxus. But mostly poor Nate. He was just trying to fit in with the guys, its not his fault their a bad influence on him. But look on the brightside soon enough he'll be so drunk he won't care what he's drinking. But still...im gonna talk to Erza about this.

Erza was sat with Cana at a booth in the corner closest watching the boys and making sure they continue drinking. Hopefully they'll agree the guys have suffered enough.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I managed to stifle a laugh behind my hands as I watched the three idiots drink the swill they created as Nate removed his head from a bucket, still looking green.

"C'mon Erza, they've had enough." I heard Mira-Chan say to Erza. No doubt in worry of a certain dragonslayer. I grinned, even though we'd agree to only watch and not get involved with Mira and Nates love life after Nate imprinted her as his. It was so tempting! They've hardly spoken, when ever they do they both just blush and make an excuse to leave. Intact the only remotely romantic thing is when Nate stopped her from falling into Natsus pitfall, getting himself trapped in the process.

Erzas movement snapped me from my thinking as she got up and smashed Natsu's and Nates heads together before ramming Laxus' into the bar surface claiming once they regained consciousness they were off the hook. Jet, Droy, Nab and warren helped carry them into the infirmary for Mira to cure them. That's when Gray and Juvia walked in. Well Grays dead R.I.P

**Mira's P.O.V**

Id already treated Natsu and Laxus whom have concussions and are currently resting behind their own curtains. Leaving only Nate to deal with. I pushed aside the curtain and entered. He looked adorable when he was sleeping. His shaggy black hair falls forward and covers his eyes and his strong, hard chest moves up and down so slowly and peacefully. But on closer inspection something is clearly wrong with him. I'm not sure how I know but I can feel it. I placed my hand on his forehead, its damp with cold sweat. Nightmares? I nudge his shoulder but he doesn't wake. I feel magic in the air. First it was so vibrant, like the electric blue of Nates magic. And then it turned dark and cold. I can feel myself being pulled away...but where?

* * *

_Its dark, cold, trees everywhere I look. Where am I. It can't be, am I inside his dream? Did the leaking magic do this? If so then Nate should be around somewhere. All I can see besides trees is a little boy carrying a tree branch like an axe. What's a little boy doing out in the middle of the forest?! And then he turned and looked in my direction. The little boy was a young Nate! Then I-We heard growling, low and ominous from the bushes as a wolf slinked into the clearing. Then another. Then a third. Soon there was a whole pack circling us. Snarling and lunging. Toying with us. I switch into Satan soul to defend myself and the small boy that I would grow into the man I love. Love? I mean as nakama...yeah...nakama. One leaps high towards me, and I leap up to meet it. But the wolf phases right through me and towards mini Nate. Who gets knocked down as the beast lands on his chest drawing blood before Nate smacked the beast away with his tree branch. That's right im just a visiter in this...I can't help him. I watch as Nate furiously battles the pack. Holding his ground. But numbers overwhelm the strongest of warriors, and the crudely armed child was already tiring. Soon he was on his knees, and the battle turned from Nate and the wolves. To Nate and his own tiredness. One wolf leaped. This time to kill. When a talon batted it away. A giant blue mist swept across the clearing. Slowly twirling into a torrent when I see...Faces in the mist. Are these...Souls? Which only means that Nates dragon was making an entrance! Most wolves scatter at the larger creature. But the few that remain are quicly killed or mortally wounded. Soon the dragon walked over to Nate._

"_Tut tut tut, its a shame your alone here human. You're strong." poking his arm. This dragon talked! Natsu always said Igneel did, but after Acnologia I all assumed they were all incapable of speech._

"_Where is your pack human?" The human leaned in and sniffed him. "Abandoned." He then added sadly. "I'm old, cranky, and im a terrible Father. But little human, I'll make you stronger, faster and better then the kind that abandoned you to this fate." The dragon spoke softly to the sleeping child picking him up gingerly, as if afraid to break him. "Lets get going little one." The dragon spread his wings and flew before dissapearing as a blue mist with Nate._

_"I'll see you when you're older." I whispered_.

* * *

I'm back in the infirmary, the warm moisture on my cheeks told me that im crying. "Poor boy." I whisper softly running my hands through his hair gently. I continued this act for a while untill I heard a low growl echo from his chest and felt the warm, cheerfull magic, once again turn dark. For the sake of his privacy and both our sanitys. I grabbed a needle, and jabbed the sedative into his thigh. Stroking his hair whispering over and over that everythings fine.

* * *

Ive been sat by his bedside for hours now, stroking his hair, wiping his head, I even found my self holding his hand. Words spread around the guild I've sedated him from his night terrors and people have dropped by to check up on him. Erza apologised about punishing him. Natsu offered to fight him when he woke up. Happy left a fish on his bedside table. And yet he responded to nothing and nobody.

"Mira-nii?" Lisanna stepped in. "Are you gonna stay here all night?"

I shook my head. "You didn't see what I saw Lissana...I was in his head! I saw his dream. It was so...so dark...How can such a young boy endure all that. I need to be here when he wakes up." I said little more of a whisper as I squoze my eyes tight.

"You really do like him eh?" Lissana teased. "Well then im gonna get stuff ready for a sleepover, we'll both sleep here tonight." She whispered tip toeing past Nate so as not to wake him.

* * *

"Okay Mira-Nii, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Oh no. I wasn't going to like this I could see it in Lisannas eyes she wanted me to say dare for a reason.

"Go run your tounge along Nates collarbone, or accept the forfeit and go on a date with Wakaba!" she laughed, and people call me a demon. Well I guess I should do the only logical thing... take advantage of Nate in his sleep.

The difficult part was removing his shirt. Once id done that it was simple enough to ghost my tounge along his collarbone, making my inner demon squeal with delight, wanting to come out and play. Like Nates not got enough scars without her adding to them. And then I saw it. A claw mark etched in his skin, smaller then the other. This was left by the first wold that attacked. Casting back to the young boy, he seemed to have perfect skin. This scar was the first of many. I kissed the scar, like a Mother kissing a Childs cut better before cupping his cheek and smiling weakly at his sleeping form.

"Done lissana."

"Done what Mira?" A masculine voice I knew ever so well said from behind the curtain as the dragonslayer walked out of his bed. With his messy hair even messier from sleep and flashing his bare torso making my sister (And myself.) stare with interest at his abs. I gave Lissana a glare that said '_Mine.' _making her giggle and nod.

"Her dare, we were just playing wanna join our sleepover?" Lissana awnsered before I got the chance.

"Sure, why not?" he said sitting beside me.

Seconds passed before I realised its my go to ask.

"Nate truth or dare?" _why'd I pick him!_

"Truth." he awnsered

"Tell us one thing no one knows about you." _And now im invading his personal life! C'mon Mira get it together!_

"My...my first names actually...Nathaniel. Terranos had a thing for formal names, like he could talk." He frowned as he confessed. I saw Lissnana try to cover her laugh with a cough. So I sent her a another look this time saying 'be nice'.

After Nate dared Lissana to try the underwear spiked drink, it became Lissanas turn to ask me. And I knew if I said truth she'd try to embarrass me I front of a male mage, leaving me with one alternative.

"Dare!" I announced before she got to ask.

"Kiss Nate full on the lips." Lissana challenged smugly. I know I shouldn't, but I really, really wanted to fulfill this dare.

I looked at him questioningly. Asking without words if he'd mind.

"Well it is a dragons job to protect princess's from the foul Prince Wakaba." He joked trying to lighten the mood, and the fact he agreed just to save me from the forfeit only made me care for him more but also slightly sad it was only to save me from the forfeit, and not because he wanted to kiss me like I wanted to kiss him. He pulled me in gently and pressed his lips to mine as Lissana gasped quitely before slipping out silently to give us privacy. The kiss was sweet and gentle. His Warm and firm lips feeling amazing against my soft ones. When he pulled away he was chuckling softly.

"Say...Mira, ive been meaning to talk to you. But im not used to talking to humans and I didnt want to make a fool of myself infront of you...So I asked Gray and he gave me some advice...What im trying to say is, would you, pherhaps maybe like to go on a date with me?" He Slammed his eyes shut as a blush grew on his face.

_So thats why he's avoided me! Awwww thats so cuutteee! _

"Im free next Wednesday...Nathaniel." I said sticking my tounge out at him playfully.

"Hey!" he complained grabbing my tounge gently. "Will you only call me Nate from now on?" I nodded and he carried me bridle style to the bed where he was previously sleeping, not noticing my blush or ignoring it so as not to embarass me before he crossed the room shouted Lissana back before he lay down on the floor.

"Goodnight Mira."

"Goodnight...Nathaniel."

"That's it!" He got up and chased me around the room before grabbing me and tickling my stomach untill I turned red with laughter.

_Remind me to thank lissana later._

* * *

There one couple done and I've hinted at others too, but not sure whether to do nalu or nali. Any preferences please reveiw or pm to me please, and do you prefer the pov way? Any advice would be appriceated.

So yep, im stealth, I'll see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**An: I want to thank my current followers for...well following especially Angel-san who was my first ever follower! Cheers! :D**

* * *

**Miras P.O.V**

"OMG! Nate actually went through the trouble of asking Gray just so he could ask you out!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs making little Wendy wince. As soon as the guild opened that morning and Nate left for his dorm in tails hills id recounted the previous nights events to the group.

"So are you an official couple yet or what?" Cana slurred still intoxicated from the night before. "If not id get a move on and warn Elfman. We all know he'll challenge Nate to a fight for 'men' and get his ass handed to him." At this I frowned, sure it was true that in a fight between Elf-nichan and Nate. Elf-nichans odds were pretty slim. But Cana didn't need to point it out to everyone.

We gossiped for a while longer, occasionaly me or Kinana would serve someone there drink or meal but besides that we had a girly gathering. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nate enter in a new set of clothes. And...well as Cana would say, he looked fiinneeee.

His messy black hair was covered by a black beanie, leaving only the fringe hanging loose. He was wearing black three Quarter lengths and carried a heavy looking rucksack hanging off one shoulder, a simple black t-shirt hugged his features and as usual he was bare footed.

I turned to give him my full attention as he walked to the request board, pulled a leaflet away and brought it over. Well I did. Untill Cana decided to shout.

"Dragon boy and Mira, are rustling in the bushes, Mira moans from sensual touches. Dragon boy growls, demon girl squeaks, they do this ten times a week!"

I was gonna reach across the table and strangle her when a low growl could be heard behind me and a deep blush spread across my features. I span around and there he was scowling that scowl that seems to be built into all the male dragon slayers aimed at Cana before turning me and grinning flashing his sharp Canines.

Can I take this mission please Mira?"he asked politely whilst scrathing his neck. Has he forgot he's taking me on a date tommorow? I looked at the request. It was local and should only take a few hours. He hadn't forgotten afterall!

"Sure!" I beamed up at him. "Just be carefull okay?"

He rolled his eyes jokingly. "Yes mum." he teased sticking his tounge out at me. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to kiss his cheek.

"Hurry back." I cupped his cheek and made him look at me. "Get going then." I swatted his backside playfully.

* * *

**Nates P.O.V**

I was closing in on the scent. The mission was relatively easy. All I had to do was find whatever was going through the bins at night outside of an apartment building. I could hear the cluttering of bins. I crouched in a defensive stance, whatever was in the bins was larger then a rat.

"Come out now beast." I warned it. The bin cluttered for a few seconds more then stopped. Ever so slowly a white puppy with a single black ear, single black paw and a black spot over his right eye walked from behind the bin. Dirt caking its fur. The scent I had been following matched. This little fella was the cause of all this ruckus. Where are his owners? Oh...maybe he doesn't have any. Poor guy had been abandoned. The wood. The wolves. The dragon. Waking up to find an empty cave. All these memories flashed through my mind. I couldn't just leave him, but I can't handle the responsibility of owning him either.

"Hey little guy, c'mon, I know someone who would be thrilled to meet you."

* * *

"Were back!" I yelled kicking the door open due to the puppy in my arms. Within seconds Wendy, Juvia and Levy had bounded across the room to pet the puppy.

"Mira can I get some food for this little scamp please." I yelled placing the puppy on the table. Mira stuck her head up out the cellar, saw the puppy and within seconds she was hugging him between her breasts. _Lucky bastard. _Did that puppy just give me a smug look?

"Is he yours? He's adorable!" Mira glanced over at me still hugging the dog.

"Nope, this little guy was upsetting an apartment building so I brought him back with me. Say Mira I was wondering if pherhaps you'd want to take care of him?"

Her eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. "Really!? No kidding!? Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!" She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down and kissing me harshly on the lips squishing the puppy between us. "Lissana!" She yelled running off to show her new puppy to her sister.

The whole guild had fallen silent after seeing Mira kiss me and stared.

"Problem?" I smirked as I walked out the guild.

_Hahaha! That puppy didn't look too smug after that did he. Nate-1 Puppy-0_

* * *

**Levys P.O.V**

Miras so lucky! Its not really fair. Within two weeks she'd been imprinted by the only dragon slayer who isn't 100% dense, had a sleepover in the guild, been asked on a date and now she has a puppy! I'm not really being fair am I? Mira and Nate didn't have a choice on him imprinting her as his own. She only slept in the guild because she saw Nates dream that she refuses to tell anyone about. And it wasn't her fault that he asked her on a date. Plus Nate told us the reason he gave Mira the puppy was because she stayed in the guild whilst we went on missions, so the puppy would be her companion when we were all away.

I guess that im kind of jealous of Miras relationship with Nate. No I dont like Nate. But I've liked Gajeel for a year now, they've known eachother two weeks, and there already better off then me and Gajeel. I know that Lissanas kind of pissed at Natsu being so unresponsive to her to, but unlike me Lissanas still his best freind, so she has it worse then all of us. Stupid sexy dragon slayers!

"Oi shrimp!" a booming voice that belonged to a certain iron dragonslayer came from behind me.

"I'm not a shrimp Gajeel you big oaf! Do you feel the same way for me as I do for you or not?" I tried to sound strong but my voice cracked.

"Shrimp? I umm always thought you knew." He sounded flustered and I almost pitied him for putting him on the spot. Almost.

"Knew what?"

"The part I always left unsaid. You may be a shrimp.._but your my shrimp." _He whispered the ending in my ear as he got up and left, a red tinge covering his features...and im not certain...but did his eyes flash black?Did anyone else see that? I look to the bar and see Cana nodding. I need to tell Lu-Chan about this!

* * *

**GaLe is done, I want to do GrUvia but im not really sure how to write their personality because I've no experience of that kind of relationship. So has anyone got any advice for me please? Otherwise I may have to change it to Gray and Meredy or Gray and Ultear. And yep I'll probaly do NaLi because its such an under rated couple. I'm such a rebel. Next chapter should be longer.**

**Sup? My names stealth, I'll see you next time! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: id like to thank a reveiwer under guest, who was so kind so cheers! And who ever you are dont worry I share the same opinion with Nalu and Nali. NaLu's way to overused! **

**anyhoot here's the date and introduction to the GMG. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cana's P.O.V**

Currently sitting at the bar where three extremely pissed off dragon slayers. Nate, Gajeel and Natsu walked in sat down and havent moved since, hardly making a noise but to growl menacingly at Gray, who tried to start a fight. Wendy and Levy had combined their knowledge and informed us of their discovery, Nate and Gajeel would act like this for a while in their mates absence. Another words unless Mira and Levy are around, their gonna be assholes and were just gonna have to tolerate it. Oh and its gonna get worse before it gets better. The two will either form a pack, or tear each other apart.

But why is Natsu so pissed? Everyones here except the Strauss siblings, Levy and Alzack and Bisca who are taking a day off to take Asuka to the beach. So why is Natsu pissed?

No-fucking-way! Flameboy misses Lissana...whats with their family and dragonslayers?

"Morning everyone." Mira and Lissana sung in perfect synch. Have they been practicing that greeting? Probaly. Immidietly Natsu and Nate perked up at hearing their voices and grinned broadly at the sisters who both promptly blushed.

"Hey Mira! Lissana did you get the stuff ready for me."

"Sure did! Its behind the bar, I hope you and Mira-nii enjoy your date!" She yelled running off to get whatever the stuff was.

"Date? ONLY MEN GET TO DATE MY SISTER!" Elfman yelled charging at the dragon slayer who promptly slide stepped and closelined him before walking off and thanking Lissana who had handed him a paper bag.

"I'll see you later Mira!" he called, baring his teeth at her puppy who bared them back...what the actual fuck!?

**Lissanas p.o.v**

_Natsu's soooo adorable when he eats!_ I thought watching the young man attempting to juggle popcorn into his mouth. _I can't imagine a life without him. I need him like I need air. For those two years in Edolas watching him fawn over Lucy Ashley was hell. But Dragneel is my property._

"Hey Natsu, do you remember when we played familys when we were young? You married me without taking me on a date!" I said pretending to pout. To get you're pray you have to think like the pray and Natsu's too kindhearted to idly sit and watch me be 'sad' and if he thinks its a game even better! He's still more or less a child so if anything goes wrong I can say it was part of the game and he'll just accept it.

"Okay Lissana lets go on a date...whats a date?" Oh yeah I almost forgot, this is Natsu, the most naive guy in the guild. Well guess I'll just have to explain to him first.

**Miras p.o.v**

Its 8pm. Nate will be picking me up any second. I place Lucifer (my puppy.) on the floor and make sure my hair looks fine seeing as Lissana had warned me not to wear anything fancy or put on make up.

*Knock knock*

"Coming!" I yelled wanting to be the first to open the door. Unfortunatly it was Elfman, as Lissana wasn't home and its hard to run in a dress.

"Nate." He said coldly.

"Evening." Nate greeted just as coldly. "Is Mira in?"

"I'm in here." I yelled trying to push past my brother to my dragon.

"You better get her back before eleven. Or you'll have even more scars to add to your collection." He threatened.

"Who the fuck collects scars?" Nate countered causing me to giggle.

"Just move Elfman." I said to which he grunted, let me leave and slammed the door.

"C'mon Mira." He said offering me his hand. "I have somewhere to show you." As soon as I placed my slim smooth hand into his large, callused one he dragged me off.

**Natsus P.o.v**

"Natsu you can put your arm around my shoulders now." Lissana instructed me. We'd gone to see some movie...I couldn't read the title so I have no idea of what im watching right now. All I know is that the movies about to end and both me and Lissana will go to our respective homes. Immidietly I felt a pang in my chest. I dont want her to leave! Oh well I'll just sneak into her bed like she always snuck into mine when we where little. She might be why I dont like sleeping alone.

When the movie ended Lissana pulled me into a hug and stared up into my eyes. I wish I had eyes like lissana, instead of my dull onyx slits. Lissanas eyes where so pretty especially when they glow red like fire. Wait Lissanas eyes should be blue if they where red that means..._Shes mine._ Which means I can do this! I reached for her chin and angled her to look at me before leaning in and kissing her softly. Pride swelling within me at how quickly she responded. When I pulled away her blush put Erzas hair to shame.

"Natsu that wasn't part of the game." She whispered.

"Lissana I know I can be kind of dense but cut me some slack here." I grinned which turned into a look of shock as she pulled me down for the second kiss of the night.

"So lissana, wanna be my girlfreind."

"Silly Natsu, if I recall correctly im already your wife." She teased in response.

That did mean yes right?

**Nates p.o.v**

"Can I look yet?" Miras gentle voice inquired tugging at my fingers that were covering her eyes.

"Nope, but were almost there." I awnsered.

I was taking Mira to a hotspring id found hidden amoungst the forest when I was traveling to fairy tail. It was more or less an accident that I found it. One night I was traveling when I decided that I wanted to sleep and start again tommorow. There was one problem with that. I was in tree Vulcan territory. I wasn't afraid of being possesed because its impossible for me to be controlled by outside sources. Yet another perk of being the Soul dragon slayer. I was more afraid of being attacked in my sleep. That's never fun. So I started looking for shelter and found a huge tangle of thorn bushes with a passage just small enough for me to crawl through, but way to small for vulcans to fit into. So I crawled through and made my way to the middle and fell into the warm, steamy water. For a fortnight I made it my camp and changed things as I saw fit. I added a small fire pit, enlarged the tunnel so I could walk through. And sealed the entrace shut with a huge bolder, that I could roll away at will.

However after joining Fairy tail I reterned to my old camp and continued its restoration. Adding candles, shampoo and buckets to rinse after washing. And eventually, I wasn't the only visiter to the Hotspring. And its now there hotspring as much as it is mine. Its these visiters that I want Mira to see.

**Miras p.o.v**

"Okay Mira, im gonna move my hand now okay?"

"Okay." Was my intelligent and philosophical response. _Im so stupid!_

But all questioning of my intelligence was adruptly stopped when Nate removed his hands. It was outstanding! Nate had brought me to a small but beautifull hotspring, hidden from the world by a thick layer of thorns. There where several candles lit. Just enough to see clearly by, but not enough to cover the darkness surrounding us. Nate had obviously been here a lot if the candles where any indication. There was also the fact that there where two small camping chairs and a small fire pit Nate was currently coaxing a flame out of.

"Hey Mira, Lissana gave me these to give you. I'll be back with food soon." He said throwing me a paper bag and leaving, sealing the entrance with a large boulder. I looked inside my bag and saw my swimwear. Getting changed I quickly jumped into the warm water. Enjoying the sensation of my aches and cramps rapidly dissolving. Soon I just closed my eyes and floated on the waters surface. Only snapping out of my reverie when the aroma of cooked meat wafted around me. Nate was sitting by the pool with two bowls of what I assumed to be beef and noodles. I quickly ate the meal wanting to return to the soothing water.

"Did you cook this on the open fire?" I inquired. If he had id be shocked, even I struggle cooking with an open flame.

"Yep, you just can't beat fresh deer." he grinned. Wait deer? Oh well it was yummy regardless.

"How fresh was it." At this he just held up his right hand and pointed to his teeth with the rest both his teeth and findertips had a reddish tinge of blood. He must of saw my look of shock for he quickly added. "Dragon venom has some healing properties. Like a sedative. He didn't feel a thing."

Well atleast he was humane about it.

"Well the noodles where good." I added.

"Haha..yeah...Mira they where roots. Sorry I should of realised normal people dont eat this stuff im sorry." He apologized looking downwards in shame. Oh no, I've insulted him. This must of been how he ate during the years he was traveling.

"Nate it was really delicous, just a surprise that's all." I tried to comfort him but he just shrugged.

"I guess you can cook next time." He looked up with a weak smile. "C'mon, lets enjoy the water before my guests arrive. Its better that way." he said grabbing my hands and pulling me in.

We played in the water for a while, splashing each other playing hide and seek alough im pretty certain Nate was Cheating. Turning into a spirit and transporting somewhere else when I was gonna find him. And following my scent to find me.

Eventually he pulled me towards the chair.

"Nate wha-"

"Just watch." He whispered pointing to the hotspring. Slowly one by one fireflys skimmed along the ponds surface top. The light they gave off was...just amazing. Theirs no way to describe it...the beauty and serenity of the scene...just wow! His cooking was nice. This scene was great. But he was perfect. I glanced at his body. His hair was wet. And the light cast by the insects reflected of the water droplets left a godlike glow. I followed a single droplets path as it slowly slid down his defined chest and toned abs dipping and weaving across his scars.

"So im not exactly a pro at this Mira what am I supposed to do next?" He asked politely.

"Hmm...Well first you should tell me you love me, then ask me to be your girlfreind and maybe If I say yes then you kiss me and walk me home."

"And if you say no?"

I slowly leaned in and whispered against his lips. "I'm not going to say no." I kissed him lovingly pouring all my emotion at being here with him into one movement. It soon became evident that Nate was inexperienced and that id have to take the lead. I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer taking advantage of his gasp of shock and pain to gently greet his tounge with my own. I moaned in satisfaction at the kiss enjoying it even more when Nate had figured out how to kiss flawlessly. He had a knack to just be good at anything he puts his mind too. But soon we both had to pull away because both our respective dragon-like and demonic instincts where kicking in.

"You better get me home before Elfman attempts to kill you." I whispered resting my forehead against his.

"I'm not scared of him." He frowned.

"Its not him im scared for." I laughed in response.

"Mira."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Its amazing how three simple words, one little sentence, can warm up your insides and make your heart dance in your chest.

Nate took my hand and walked me home dropping only to buy me some ice cream because he saw me looking longingly at the chocolate variety.

"So Mira would you pherhaps like to be my girlfreind?" he asked looking straight ahead.

"Nope" I replied giggling at his crestfallen face. "Id much rather be your Mate." I added smiling at the beam the graced his features which rapidly turned into a frown as I dabbed my ice cream on his nose. Soon he let my hand go so I could go inside my home.

"Sweet dreams Mira."

"You too Nate." I cupped his cheek. "Seriously, no nightmares tonight."

"No promises." He replied pecking a kiss on my forehead before he turned around walked off a little before turning around and waving a final time before I shout the frontdoor.

"Mira you missed the announcement! Fairy tail are competing in the Grand magic games!" Lissana yelled hugging me tight. "Oh and how did you and Nate go? Because there's been some interesting developments between me and Natsu." She winked when I heard Elfman grunt in the corner. I looked and could see why he was sulking. Elfman had charged at Natsu. And Natsu left a shiny new bruise just above Elfmans right eye. "Hahahahaha!" Both me and Lissana burst out laughing whilst Elfman muttered something about 'Man.'

Later that night I couldn't sleep and decided to go and get some warm milk, hoping it will make me drowsy checking on my siblings as I went.

Elfman had one ar under his pillow, offering his head extra cushioning whilst the other wrapped around Lucifer and had his thumb in his mouth. His sheets crumpled up beneath him. I walked into his room and pulled his covers back over him. Only Lissana to check up on now.

Lissana was snoring softly, a small smile on her features as she cuddled up to a large teddy bear, snuggling her head into his rising and falling chest. Wait. What!?

"NATSU!"

"I'm sorry Mira please-OW!"

"Mira-Nii stop it you'll brake his leg!"

"THATS MANLY!"

* * *

sooooo much fluff, my eyeballs just threw up a little. Anywayhope you enjoyed!

I'm stealth, see you next time :D


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing really to say so lets get started.

* * *

**Natsu's p.o.v.**

_Its the day the guild leaves to compete in the grand magic games and my team is going to be the squad competing. I was all fired up! Ready for any challenge...just not this._

"Please dont make me get on their." I pleaded the girls. Nate and Gajeel either side of me, also begging.

"Natsu! Nate! Gajeel! This is a very important trip and I expect you to behave." Erza yelled making us all flinch.

"Well it must be important, otherwise we wouldn't take the train. Trains are awfull." I countered...not one of my smart Natsu moments.

"Did you just talk back to me?" Erza glowered.

"N-No ma'am." I stuttered bowing.

"Good, now either get on the train of your own free will, or chose option B." She commanded.

"Option B." We all said in sychronisity before shitting ourselves at Erza's glare and running in the carriages to hide.

Im proud to say I was the first on the train. Take that Nate and Gajeel!

**Lissanas P.O.V**

_Well, isn't this a superb experience!_

I was sat with the rest of the girls in a cabin and we were all having an amazing time gossiping, comparing clothes and sharing our secrets. Cana was sharing her conspiracy theory about the Strauss girls and Dragonslayers and that we may be related to Levy, albeit a somewhat distance relation. It was near this part that Master Makorov declared that he'd heard enough of the dragon slayers combined complaints, and decided to send the three to their own cabin. No big deal right? Wrong! He also sent Laxus to warn us that the three would probaly start a fight if they where left unattended and in their sick condition they'd destroy the train...again. So who better to send to deal with the trio? Why me, Levy and Mira of course!

Don't get me wrong in any normal situation id be thrilled to have Natsus head resting on my lap. But the fact he was green and attempting not to be sick all over me was disconscerting. I looked over to the other two girls in the cabin. Each in a similar position with their own dragonslayer. Nate was leaning his head on Miras shoulder as she held his hand affectionatly. And Levy was sat on Gajeels knees as he leaned forward and rested his head on her back with his arms around her stomach. However both of them seemed ready to cut their losses and run if one of the guys start puking. We just had to play the waiting game, and wait for the guys to fall asleep.

We only had to wait half hour before their soft snores echoed in the small cabin. And not long after that Mira and Levy started to close their eyes and sleep as well. For me however, sleep was evaisive. So I stared out the window watching the countryside whizz by occasionaly spotting a field of Sheep or Cows. Soon Nate started stirring in his sleep and muttering words to low for me to hear. That's when I felt his magic leak and turn dark.

"Guys somethings wrong with Nate." I yelled waking everyone up before feeling myself being pulled from the cabin and somewhere else.

* * *

_The surrounding area was cold, snow topping everything whilst the landscape spreads out miles below me._

_"Lissana?" I heard Mira-Nii call behind me. Next to her stood Levy, Natsu and Gajeel but Nate was nowhere to be found._

_"Where are we Mira?" Natsu asked my sister, the leader of the group._

_"Just follow me and you'll see." Mira replied, sadness eveident in her voice. We followed Mira for a while untill Natsu and Gajeels ears perked up._

_"This way." Natsu called taking lead. Soon enough we all heard what the dragonslayers had. Screams of a boy no older then eight resonating from within a nearby cave. Every scream Mira winced and recoiled. As we ventured deeper into the cave Natsu tried to light the way using his flaming fist but the flames had no affect what so ever on the shadows._

_"All we can do is watch." Mira whispered, just loud enough for us to hear. No one questioned her. The pain in Miras face was evident even in the darkness. As we continued down the passage the screams grew louder and some sppech could be heard. As the cave opened up we all winced at the sight whilst Mira sobbed._

_Slowly, sadisticaly, a large blue dragon was glancing a large talon over a young boys body, permanantly marring his skin as the blood dripped from his cuts onto the floor. A disturbing sight regardless of the situation but we had all seen a lot of blood before. No. The thing that made us all gasp wasn't the dragons or the blood...it was the Childs face. It was Nate._

_"Block out the pain boy, ignore it, as a soul dragon slayer your body should not feel pain, just your soul. By learning to block all physical pain you can win any battle." The dragon lectured sliding his talon across Nates back once more._

_It was then that we understood. We where in Nates nightmares! His memories, his fears. His magic had brought us here. And Mira knew right from the start. That's why she winced at the screams. And why she's sobbing now. This is what she meant before. 'How can such a young boy handle all that?' her words echoed in my head. The truth is, I dont think Nate can handle this. If he's having nightmares about it then he's still not over it. Nates never got over it, he's just learned to live with it. It was with this realisation that I slowly felt myself returning to earthland._

* * *

We where all back in the cabin, everyone wide awake except Nate who was still stirring slightly in his sleep. I saw the tears On Miras cheeks and went over to hug her as we all stared at Nate with wide eyes. Levy had also cracked a few tears trying desperatly not to burst out crying whilst the two dragonslayers stared silently. Natsu was the one who snapped us out of our trance.

"Help me over to him." He whispered weakly still feeling motion sick. Me and Levy got up and helped him to Nate and Natsu did the weirdest thing id ever seen him do. He grabbed Nates wrist and bit deeply into it.

"Dragon venom?" Gajeel asked weakly.

"Yeah, dragon venom has special healing propertys it can even act as a-"

"-A sedative." Mira cut in staring at Natsu.

"Yeah, he should sleep okay for the rest of the trip." Natsu added sitting back down.

"Why did you give him your venom?" Levy asked. "We all thought that you'd all get territorial and hate each other by instinct."

"Oh we are shrimp, we are."

"But he's still our Nakama. And he's suffered in silence long enough. He brought us back from the Island, never expecting any praise, any reward, other then that to find his dragon. If not for him, Lissana would still be trapped. He saved her...I owe him a lot more then a bit of venom." Natsu yawned before falling back to sleep.

_Yeah Natsu can be dense, naive and just plain stupid, but its moments like these that I realize just how hard I've fallen for him._

Slowly I finally fell asleep, the last thing I saw was Mira running her hand gently through Nates raven hair.

* * *

The morning after we arrived at Crocus and Nate was already up, his arms coiled tightly around Mira as she smiled slightly in her sleep and snuggled deeper into the warmth Nates body heat was offering her.

"Morning." Nate greeted me as if nothing bizarre had happened to us all last night. However nothing strange had happened for him. Nate was probaly used to the dreams.

"Morning." I replied smiling weakly back at him.

"Wanna see something funny?" His mischevious grin appeared. I simply nodded, after last night, I needed some laughter. At my response his smile grew brighter before he leaned towards Mira ear.

"Psst. Hey Mira. Evergreens just made an announcement, she's pregnant with Elfmans baby." At this he sat up and held up three fingers. He put down the first. "Three." he put down the second."Two." As he put down the last Mira shot into a sitting position.

"I'm too young to be an aunty!" She yelled loudly before realising where we were and giving Nate a disgruntled glare whilst I laughed like a madwomen. I had to admit that the scene was cute as the couple both stuck their tounge out at the other before Nate began to tickle her untill she slowly turned red. They do make a really cute couple.

"Get your asses up!" Master Makarov opened the cabin door to Nate and Mira playfighting and tears came to his eyes. "Nate my son, to catch a girl as fine as Mira...IM SO PROUD!" He wailed pulling the bewildered Dragon slayer into a hug and gpatting his back cheerfully. Only letting go of him after seeing the scowl on Miras face. You know? _That_ scowl, the one that gives even Erza doubts.

* * *

We all grouped up outside the hotel we would be staying at for the next three months before the games start and Laxus was forced to hold his grandfather up so we could see him.

"We will spend the next three months preparing! Get into pairs and observe each others progress and offer advice to develop their magic. Goood luck!" Soon their was a rush to get into pairs with our preferred partners. Levy was being hounded by Jet and Droy before Gajeel scared them away by baring his teeth threateningly. Cana seemed to be convincing Laxus to pair with her. Mira had wrapped her arms around Nates ribcage almost crushing the air out of him. And Lucy and Erza where in the middle of a heated discussion. That left only me to find a partner.

"Natsuuu!" I yelled searching amoungst the crowd for my desired partner untill a warm hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Lets go Lissana! To the beach!" The pink haired dragonslayer announced dragging me with him.

"Yeah lets go." I declared exitedly. _Sure I may not be competing in the games, but im still gonna give it my all! _I yelled internally glancing at the dragonslayers broad smile before adding.

"I'm all fired up!"

* * *

BOOM! All done :D

I'm stealth, see you next time! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Sup? For those of you who like me, are still in education have any of you noticed that they decide to teach outdoor sports like rugby in the snow? Yeah in the bloody snow! I've spent two hours today (I had double p.e) freezing my balls off. Pity me :'( On a brighter note I have work experience all day tommorow with some of my closest freinds :D really can't wait! Anyway maybe I should just get to the story...Enjoy!

* * *

_Three months after last chapter. _

**Miras p.o.v**

"Soul dragons roar!" The attack burst from Nates mouth shattering a large rock he was aiming at. It was astonishing how fast Nate had caught up with us all after we all had our second origins unlocked by Ultear. Nate, being the only person with us who actually was the age he appeared to be, was denied receiving this power boost by the ex-grimoire heart member because of it. Unfortunatly Nate seemed to have took it personally, ever since all he's done is train his magic, his body and his mind. Only stopping to fullfil basic human needs like eating or sleeping. Even turning down Lokes invite to a party in the celestial spirit realm, all so he could catch up.

Once he even asked to learn some demonic techniques insisting that he could learn the basic spells at minimum. In the end I taught him, and whilst he could produce most of the beginners spells they would either be really weak or extremely unstable. And in return he helped me unlock a new demonic technique. Demonic overlord: four horsemen. It summons 4 lesser demons in the form of souls who can attack at my will.

And all this is without mentioning his creation of three secret techniques that he's not yet shown me. But by far the thing that's advanced the most is his trust in me. I now know more or less everything about him and his past and now he's more then happy to ask questions that he found embarrasing to ask before. One of these questions he asked during one of our tamer make out sessions.

"Mira why do we kiss?" he asked me tilting his head sideways like Lucifer does from time to time.

"I guess its a way to focus all our emotions into one place and pass those emotions on to the person were kissing at the time." I awnsered honestly not too sure myself.

"So its like magic?"

What a perfect metaphor. "Yes! That's exactly it!" I smiled. "Now where were we?" I teased as I re-engaged our earlier activities.

And all the training (And kissing.) had payed off. He was now on equal terms with all of us. Something I was eager to spread when we all returned to the hotel we were staying at.

"Mira, Sweetie, maybe you should head on up to bed you look tired." Nates voice ripped me from my reminiscing. He was right, I felt like the undead from lack of sleep. I went to sit up as I felt strong arms encase me and lift me in the air. Nate was carrying me to our bed...well...my bed. But I was certain that if I asked nicely then Nate would cuddle with me as I sleep, he usually does. As he pulled the covers over me I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me.

"Stay?" I managed to whisper as I was overcome by a yawn. Soon I felt his arms wrap around my waist meaning that he'd stay. I smiled placing my head ontop of his chest listening to the soothing bump of his heart.

"Sweet dreams Mira."

"You too Nathaniel." I giggled as I felt a playfull growl rumbe from his chest, now below my ear.

* * *

**Nates P.O.V**

I was gonna leave as soon as she fell asleep. Truly I was! But her bed was so soft and warm, that and the only thing I could smell was Miras sweet scent. It soon became impossible to leave. Besides Mira might need protecting from...dark mages? And who better to guard her then me right? Eventually I felt the time between her breaths lengthen against my chest. She was asleep. As I coiled my arms around her waist a small sigh of content passed through her lips as she attempted to bury her face in the crook of my kneck. Not long after I followed her into the world of dreams. That night might of been the best sleep I've ever had.

I would like to say I was awoken by Miras loving embrace, hearing her giggle before I pulled her into a kiss. Instead I was awoken by the smash of a window as Erza threw me out. Fortunatly I managed to twist myself and land on my feet, growling by instinct. Big mistake.

"WAS THAT GROWL AIMED AT ME!" Erza yelled as she followed my path through the window aiming at me. And let me tell you one simple thing to get you through life.

Armour. Hurts.

After taking my beating that I supposedly had coming to me. _She threw me out of a fucking window!_ Mira came running down and sorted out the issue that I had suposedly done wrong. So as I was waiting for either another beating or an apology I decided to pass the time. How you ask? Well checking out my mates gorguess features. Duh! Truth is after being in almost constant company with Mira for these past three months I was more then willing to ummm 'Claim her' the thing is that my humanity and dragon nature where so close it was like I was a dragon. And if we were gonna do 'that' I dont want it to be because some stupid instincts told me to. So yeah, id noticed her curves, her long legs and her pink lips. And I gotta say...her demon takovers are kind of a turn on. But by far my favorite things about her are her deep blue orbs that she calls eyes. Her radiant smile that can brighten my mood no matter what. And the sway of her hips as she walked. Infact that cute little walk was making its way towards me right now.

"You know im not sure if I liked the wake up call." I smiled up at her.

"She means well. It seems her and some of the girls had been researching dragonslayer behaviour and she thought that you'd...pressured me for something I didn't want." She finished awkwardly.

"Its fine, I shouldn't of agreed to stay in the first place." I replied standing up and starting to walk away when I felt her grab my hand. I stopped. For her id always stop, even if it meant giving up my magic.

"Please stay with me again tonight." She stared up into my eyes pleading silently.

"You know that I can't." I replied my voice sounding as sad as she looked untill a smile lit up her face.

"No guys were supposed to go into the girls rooms...but they never said anything about the girls going into the guys rooms." She winked before walking away."By the way Erza said the competition starts at 8pm." She waved once more.

**Juvias P.O.V**

Juvia is so excited! Earlier Master called Juvia and asked her to compete on Fairy tails team B! Juvia might compete with Gray-Sama! The rest of Juvias team consists of Gajeel-Kun, Cana-San, Mira-san and Laxus-San. But Juvia is certain that Nate-Kun will find a way to compete also. Juvia looks at the clock. Juvias team had traveled through the maze and now Juvia was waiting for Gray-Sama to arrive. Juvia was waiting exactly eight minuites and twenty four seconds before her beloved arrived.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia yelled, launching Juvias self at him. "Juvia loves Gray-Sama!" Juvia declared waiting for Gray-Sama to push Juvia off. Instead he shocked Juvia by wrapping his arms around Juvia and Whispering. "I know." Stroking Juvias hair.

"Juvias dreaming, Juvia just knows it." At this I heard Gray-Samas laugh.

"C'mon off me Juvia, you'll get your clothes dirty."

Juvia joined Juvias team before listening to the announcer tell Juvia and the crowd that Juvias team, Gray-Samas team, Lyon-Samas team, Quatro cerebrus, Mermaid heel, Raven Tail and Sabretooth where the eight winners of the preliminary event.

_Yay for Juvias team! We will beat Gray-Samas team, and Juvia will earn Gray-Samas Love_!

**Miras p.o.v**

We had made it into the competetion and all the guilds where invited to stay for a party to celebrate. There was dancing, music and food of such high quality it rivalled my own. All I wanted was to dance with Nate. Just one dance, however it seemed that he was to busy brawling with Natsu, Gray and Gajeel to notice the looks I sent his way. Everytime he tried to search for me, he'd be pulled back into the fight.

It was then that a man approached me and asked me if id like to dance. His black hair was held up in a bun and he had little tattoo's under his eyes. I sent a wistfull look at my dragon and saw that he wasn't gonna sweep me off my feet and dance anytime soon. I accepted the mans offer.

"So what's your name?" I asked the man kindly.

"Bachus." He replied.

"I'm Mirajane." I smiled.

"I know, and I think that you, Mirajane. Would look a lot better lay naked on my bed." He smiled sliding his hand down and squeezing my bottom. _Is he really attempting this?_

"Bachus Id remove your hand with in three seconds if I where you." I smiled evilly at him.

"Or what scrumptious?" Was his response as he began to squeze harder.

_Three. Two. One. Bye-bye._

As soon as I had finished my mental count down his hand was removed, along with the rest of Bachus as an electric blue blur zoomed by.

"Please tell me that you did not just lay a hand on my mate. Please." Nate growled possesively.

"Oh like she wasn't enjoying it." Bachus replied as he got to his feet.

"Oh you're so fuckin dead." Nate growled as he started to walk forwards, the blue mist wrapping around his fists. This was the point the earth started rumbling before a huge stone wall was erected between the two bitter mages.

"Save the fighting for the games Nate-dono." Jura said directly to Nate, completely ignoring the idiot named Bachus.

"Yeah, why should two young studs like yourselves fight over Mira. I'm right here." Jenny winked at the two. _She can keep Bachus but Nates mine Jenny!_

"Nate-san you can just kick his ass in public that way. The same way im gonna kick Natsu-sans." Some blonde guy from sabretooth yelled. Nate stood still for a moment thinking about it. You could hear everyone breathing it was that silent. Eventually Nate cancelled his magic as the mist dispersed and his eyes returned to their natural gray colour.

"I'll find a way to fight you in the arena." He glared before turning around and walking to me.

"May I have this dance?" He asked me.

"I thought you'd never ask." I smiled at him as I pecked a kiss on his nose. "Nate can you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing." He replied staring down at me.

"Kick Bachus shitless." I replied my skin crawling at the thought that he had actually groped me. Then I saw the shock on Nates face.

"What?"

"Y-You swore!" he awnsered still in shock giving me an evil idea. I am a demon afterall.

"Well no shit!" I laughed at him. Laughing even harder as he fainted from the shock. It was then Bachus caught my eye and he was grinding his teeth at the sight of me and Nate together.

_I can't wait for Nate to kick you silly, you perverted idiot._

* * *

_well there's bachus' biggest fuck up. Somehow pissing off a demon and dragon in one fell swoop. So there's gonna be a love triangle for a chapter or two. So there's the action part for you guest person who ever you are. Enjoy._

_I'm stealth, BYE!_


	9. Chapter 9

Well looks like I'll have most of this chap written today. I'm at my work experience and its at a small radio station that links into my schools radio, which is why me and my freinds. T.j, Kyle, muzzy, Hilary and Kieran got offered the job. Because we all take shifts presenting on the school radio in pairs. But we all go during lunch and break times and some of the pupils request to sing on the radio and Hilary records their performance whilst the rest of us give them music to sing to. I play the drums, Kieran plays the base, t.j does keyboard and Kyle and muzzy both play guitar. Either acoustic or electric depending on the request. So anyway there's a bunch of gaps where we just sit and wait for songs to finish and here I am writing :D

* * *

**Nates p.o.v**

"No Cana im not drinking with you." I sighed as she asked for like the ten millionth time. Lucy had just got out of the infirmary after her fight with Flare Corana, a mage from raven tail who uses hair magic. Its a shame Lucy lost, if the guild hadn't been cheating she could of just summoned her crab-man-spirit thingy and made it cut Flares hair.

"Come on! Natsu and Gajeel can't hold anymore then ten bottles, if you can beat that it might put you in the lead of your little dragon rivalry your all going through." Cana smiled in response. Now that was something to think about, im not eighteen for two more months. Whereas they've been eighteen for seven years. If I can outdrink them when my body should have less of a tolerance to alcohol it might give me extra points and a little respect.

"Fine Cana. But I swear to God if you rope me into something so stupid that even Natsu can laugh at me." I left the rest unsaid, she knew what would happen.

* * *

**Cana's p.o.v**

This is fan-fucking-tastic! Nate was on his seventh pint when he started to get slightly tipsy and im already having more fun then I did when I got Juvia drunk that one time.

_"Ooohhhh Graay-Saamaa. Juvia wants you to look at Juvia." Juvia hollered as she walked to Gray, tilting and stumbling occasionaly. Gray shot me a dirty look he knew that Juvias current condition was my doing. I returned his glare with a wink and a smile._

_ "Gray-Sama." Juvia spoke sultrily placing her knees either side of Grays thigh. "Can you feel it Gray-Sama." Juvia spoke at she grabbed Grays hand and placed it on her left boob. "Can you feel Juvia heart beat? Its yours Gray-sama." Then Juvia started to lean in pointing her lips to Grays. As Gray just sat still, probaly in shock. Just when she was about to kiss him Juvia pulled his hair and tilted his head back. "Your Juvias bitch Gray-sama." she spoke before running her tounge along his throat and walking back to the bar to finish her drink as everyone stared at the drunken water mage on shock then back to Gray, who was still speechless._

I laughed at the memory. Juvia was the type of drunk to be wary of. Nate was just a fucking party animal. He was currently dancing on a table, a pile of unconscious men littering the floor around him. Mostly just drunks with the exception of a few guards who'd tried to break up the fight. Which is why Nate was dancing in his current appearence. In his left his left hand was a sword and the other hand had a bottle of beer. On his head. Well that was the best part. On Nates head was a soldeirs helmet and he started screaming.

"I'm Erza-Fucking-Scarlet and I'll smash you through a mother fucking window if I feel Like it! ROAR!" He then cast aside his beer bottle and sword and started besting his chest like a Vulcan.

* * *

We had been kicked out of three different taverns now. And Nate was well into his sixteenth pint as we were attempting to find a new bar to drink at when Nate stopped and started growling at the sky causing his soldeirs helmet to fall off.

"What is it?" I asked ready to pull out my cards.

"Soul dragons roar!" Nate shouted launching his attack towards the sky. Immidietly I pulled out several of my explosive cards.

"What's attacking Nate." I asked searching around the street for any other possible threats.

"That pigeon was about to shit on you." He replied grinning at me. _Okay maybe this whole getting him drunk was a bad idea. He's now destroying local wildlife!_

"Umm Nate maybe we should get you back to Mira. She can deal with you." I stated hoping that the name of his mate would make him see some small amount of reason.

"Pah. I'm a big boy I dont need anyone to deal with me." he replied with a slight slur right before he fell forwards and started snoring on the cobblestones.

_About time!_

I then half carried half dragged the passed out dragon slayer back to the hotel and leaving him alone in his room. Odds are Mira will sneak in to sleep with him later on.

* * *

**Nates p.o.v**

When I woke up my head felt like someone had hit me with a sledgehammer repeatedly. _I'm gonna kill Cana._ I got a smell of my clothes and I noticed they stunk of booze and cigerete smoke. Probaly from the tavern she took me too.

I ran a shower and stepped in before realising that I was still fully clothed. I ignored it for now. _Saves me washing them later._ I grabbed my shampoo and rinsed my hair before realising something. _This shampoo smells like strawberries. Mira? _It was true, I hadn't noticed it at first. I was too busy focusing on my hangover but now that the shower had taken away most of the pain I realised that my hotel room had lots of womens stuff belonging to Mira. Just like the shampoo id just used.

After id dried myself off I got dressed in my black top and 3/4 length bottoms. Carrying my beanie in my hand as my hair was still slightly damp. I dont like drying my hair all at once. I walked into the kitchen to get some food. Finding a note on the table.

* * *

_Didn't want to wake you. After what Cana told me last night I thought you could use the sleep. Foods in the microwave, just reheat it._

_See you at the games! Love Mira X_

I opened the Microwave and smiled. Inside was a plate containing. Sausage, eggs, bacon and hash browns. I rapidly devoured the meal Mira had left me and turned on the radio as I finished of the remaining food.

"And we have just gotten the results for todays match at the Grand magic games." A mans smooth voice began to receite the matches which I ignored untill I heard the words Fairy tail.

"And finally we have Fairy tails Elfman vs Quatro Cerebrus' Bachus. Its expected to be quite a match! I will be back later to update." the voice finished before cutting to an advert on pocket sized communication lacrimas called mobiles. However I didn't hear this last part as I was already on my way to the stadium.

* * *

**Elfmans p.o.v**

"Elfman Strauss prepare to battle." The announcer called out in a manly voice. I sat up and stood like a man and headed towards the manly arena. When an unmanly thud to my manly head head dropped me to the floor.

"You-" I said in a manly manner.

"Sorry about this." Was all I heard as a foot connected with my face.

* * *

**Bachus p.o.v**

Elfman Strauss, Mira strauss' younger brother. This should be fun. I smirked waiting on the arena for the oaf to arrive.

"If Elfman is not here in 1 minuite he forfeits!" The commentator/Referee for the day stated loudly. Making the crowd jeer at the cowardice of Fairy tail. However the jeering soon stopped as footsteps could be heard echoing through the competitors tunnel. Each step the sound growing louder and louder as he drew closer. Before they stopped. All I could see in the darkness of the tunnel was the outline of Elfman. Which was weird because I thought he was bigger. At this I smirked. There wasn't gonna be a fight. Just me pounding on a weakling. What I saw next made my smirk drop.

In the tunnel. Where the eyes should be. Two electric Blue lights lit up.

_Awww shit._

"Miss me dick?" The figure said as he stepped into the light. His black clothing. His scarred arms. His glowing blue eyes. The soul dragon slayer, Nate Rhodes has come to claim his revenge.

"Bring it!" I declared as I stared him down. Nervous for reasons unknown I waited for the commentator to begin the match.

"Two great Mages are about to have a grudge match for the attention of the lovely Mirajane Strauss. Who will win. The dragon or the Falcon? competitors ready? Begin!"

* * *

So sorry guys, but you have just become the victim of a cliffhanger. Next chapter will Bachus survive Nates wrath. Or will Nate be the one to fall? I mean Bachus is pretty powerfull, but Nates...Nate. I think im gonna enjoy writing the next chap :D

heres a hint, Nate has three secret techniques that will help, but you'll be surprised at the end of the match. Or hopefully you will. XD

I'm stealth, later gaters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup guys? Well here we are the showdown between Bachus and Nate. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Miras p.o.v**

"Competitiors ready? Begin!" I smiled as Nates eyes turned his signature blue and the mist wrapped around his fists. He looked so confident as he took up a fighting stance as Bachus charged at him. Swinging blow after blow as Nate dodged every single one. I could almost see his smug grin that Bachus couldn't man a blow.

"He's definitly something isn't he Mira?" Canas voice came from behind me.

"Juvia knew Nate-San would find a way to compete." Juvia yelled loudly.

"Its not about competing anymore rain woman. Cerebrus touched Soul boys mate. Naa this ain't no competition, this is yer good ol' fashioned revenge gihi." Gajeel awnsered her with a snicker.

Nates look of determination was alien on his face. Normally he's just so care-free and silly. Right now he's focused, intent on winning. As I was focusing on his face using the lacrima vision I see a smirk tug on the edge of his lips as he failed to keep a pokerface. As he ducked under another of Bachus palm strikes he used Bachus' own momentum to land a magically charged uppercut directly on his chin. Sending the Cerebrus mage flying back several feet.

**Nates p.o.v**

I grinned at the crowds silence. No one here expected Fairy tail to be winning a match. Heck I doubt they expected me to land a hit! But this match is far from over. I reconize Bachus' martial art. Hanging chop-fist.

Terranos mentioned it a while before he left that if I ever met someone who knew it, I should just run and hide. _Not today father. This bastards going down._ I got into a defensive stance as Bachus climbed back to his feet.

"Care for a bet? Its in the rules that I can request one." He smiled, as if he knew something I didn't.

"If its rules then I have no choice, what do you wager?" I asked in a growl.

"Mirajane and Lissana Strauss, for a night to remember." he grinned only adding Lissana to the bet in order to add insult to injury. I could practically hear Natsus growl in the distance.

"You sick bastard." I growled. "Fine, if I win...Wendy gets to give you a make over." I smiled as his face paled. Hearing a "Thankyou Nate-San!" from Wendy somewhere in the crowd.

"Deal." Bachus yelled as he picked up his bottle of booze and drained it before he charged at me once more. This time with renewed vigour and speed as we both attacked.

He'd hit my chest. Id hit his face in return. He'd block my foot heading for his head. Id block an elbow to the chin. Before we both flipped back several feet before charging again. I slammed my fist into his nose. Making blood splurt out as he grabbed my arm to hold me still before hitting me several times in my ribs. I gasped as I felt some of them snap away from the others. He's gotten stronger and faster since he had that drink. Even using my dragon instinct im struggling to predict his movements. He's getting dangerous.

But im lethal.

"Soul dragons talon swipe!" I swept my foot at his chest forcing him to let go of my arm. I followed the kicks path and did a full three-sixty degree turn dropping under one of Bachus palm stikes so I was balancing on my toes and fingertips.

"Soul dragons roar!" I yelled as I launched the attack at the arm directly above me. Braking it. Causing him to stumble backwords cursing. He held his broken arm whilst I placed a hand on my broken ribs wincing slightly.

"Fairy tail. Fairy tail. Fairy tail." The crowd had started to chant. Along with Lamia scale, Blue pegasus and Mermaid heel. I smiled as I attempted to catch my breath. We had both gotten tactical in this fight. By braking my ribs Bachus had slowed my stamina and magical recovary rate where I had halved his attack power by braking his arm.

"You're good." I told my opponent as he smirked.

"I know." was his response causing my eyes to narrow. _This guys such a jack ass!_

I hadn't fully regained my stamina and he knew it. He charged and I was too tired to dodge it.

I grunted as his palm flew into my jaw, popping it from its socket before sucking air between my teeth as he hit me diectly in the ribs. And there's nothing I can do but take it.

flashback to Terranos.

"_Block out the pain boy, ignore it, as a soul dragon slayer your body should not feel pain just his soul." Terranos lectures me as he cuts me once more, making me scream._

End of flashback.

I never could quite manage to learn that. But right now its all I've got untill I can catch my breath.

I wiped my mind ignoring the pain as I focused my magic to seal itself away for ten seconds within my soul. It would leave me vulnerable for ten seconds where I could not attack back. But I couldn't feel the pain either.

_I hope this works._

I open my eyes to see Bachus' knee drive forwards into my face and I watch the blood shoot into the air from my mouth as my head snaps backwords. I still feel it, but it only feels like a gentle numbness. I took several more blows as I felt my magic return and the pain in my chest reappear I quickly popped my jaw back into place ignoring the searing agony.

"Soul dragon erethral fist!" I yelled as I slammed my fist into his face at the same time he slammed his palm into mine. We stood there for a moment. Fists still in the others face before Bachus laughed his left arm hanging useless besides him.

"Looks like were even." He snickered causing me to smirk.

"Not quite. Soul extinction!" I smiled as a magical seal identical to Miras appeared around my fist. Glowing purple before it faded and turned electric blue. Smiling in fond remembrance of the time Mira first taught me this spell and I failed at it. To be honest I wasn't even sure if I could produce it now.

"Bye bye Bachus." I snickered as the demonic spell was let loose sending him flying across the arena. And with that I was almost completely void of magic as the mist on my fists dispersed and my vision lost its blue-ish tint. I stood by hoping that once the dust cleared Bachus would be unconcious.

"Go get him Nate!" Natsu yelled from fairy tails box, only interested in Lissanas safety from the vile Bachus, and right now. Only I can confirm that safety.

"Even though what you did wasn't manly, you are a man!" Elfman boomed next to him, my footprint still on his face making me feel guilty.

"Nathaniel. Look at me." Master Makorow commanded. As I turned I saw he was stood on a pillar. "For fairy tail!" he yelled pointing his finger in the air. An action all of Fairy tail mimicked. _ For fairy tail._

"For my nakama." I muttered under my breath. Certain that they'd hear it on the lacrima vision.

Once the sand cleared I groaned. Bachus was struggling to his feet. And began charging at me. I sidestepped the first charge and flipped over the second as he turned to charge yet again. His method was to keep charging untill an attack hit.

_I need to think of something fast! _That's when realization hit and I stared Bachus down as he charged. Ignoring Grays shout to move out the way.

"Soul Dragon slayers secret technique: bio-leech!" Instead of Bachus' hitting me as he charged I managed to grab his arm and throw him watching as he landed on his feet.

"How?" He asked.

"Bio-leech, a technique that allows me to absorb the emotions of others and convert them into magic. The affects vary from emotions given. But right now there's four guilds worth of people hoping I win. And one of those many people is Mirajane Strauss. My mate. So im not gonna lose!" I yelled as we both charged at eachother praying that in his weakened state I could finish him before he finishes me, because if I lose...NO! I'm not gonna lose.

I just need to think of something.

* * *

Flashback to Mira

"_Mira why do we kiss?" I asked as I tilted my head._

"_Its sorta like a way we focus all our emotions into one point and pass them onto the person were kissing at the time."She awnsered obviously as confused as me, which made me think further._

_"So its like magic?" I asked once again and I smiled at her own infectious laugh._

"_Thats exactly it!" She then wrapped her fingers in my hair. "Now where were we?" she grinned demonically._

End of flashback.

Magic...focusing all our emotions to one space and passing them on...kissing. That's when another idea struck. This is gonna be a gamble.

Me and Bachus were both still charging when I focused my magic from my eyes and fists and moving that magic to my lips. Making them glow blue before bringing my knuckles to my lips and kissing them but instead of transporting emotions I was transporting magic from my mouth into my middle fingers knuckle. Making the single knuckle glow blue. Not the arm. Not the fist. Just that one little knuckle which currently held all my concentrated magic, even the energy added by bio-leech.

"Why are you trying so hard for Mira and Lissana?" Bachus added still running at me.

"Lissanas nakama." I replied still charging.

"And Mira?" he asked once more.

"She's mine. You can't have her!" I yelled before ramming my fist into his stomach and letting my magic explode. The flow of magic traveling at such an extreme speed it managed to break my finger and knuckle in the process.

The announcer started counting for Bachus to stand.

"1!" Bachus rolled onto his front.

"2!" Bachus pushed himself upwards.

"3!" Bachus had fallen forwards again onto the floor.

"Bachus loses. Nathaniel Rhodes wins and earns ten points for fairy tails team A, moving them into 3rd place!" I smiled at the cheer before tilting my head towards the sky and roared. The roar of the victor.

**_The roar of a dragon._**

One single roar followed mine. Natsu had joined my pack for saving Lissana from Bachus and his lust.

I smiled as the whole stadium burst into cheer at my victory before I fell forwards exhausted. I rolled over and looked towards Fairy tail. Where my nakama where celebrating. Master Makorov was dancing on his pillar. Alzack was shooting several shots into the air. Lissana was hugging Elfman and Natsu who were glaring at each other over her shoulder. Cana was singing a drinking song. Evergreen was almost choking Freed in what I think was a hug? And there she was. Mirajane Strauss. Mira was stood next to a smiling yet unmoving Erza. As Mira let a few tears leak before smiling at me and waving. I could hear Bachus spluttering nearby. Which only widened my smile more.

_Looks like Wendys gonna have some fun later! _

My smile turned into an all out laugh before I shut my eyes and fell asleep snoring loudly.

_Thank fuck thats finally over!_

* * *

Boom! So how was that for drama? I'll have the repurcussions in the next chapter. But there we go! Whoever the person who asked for drama what do you think. My first time writing such a big fight scene! :D

just incase it wasnt clear:

Bachus-Broken arm, broken nose, unconcious, concussion.

Nate: 4 broken ribs, split lip, dislocated jaw, broken knuckle and finger, void of magic, exhausted, concussion and internal bleeding from the ribs braking free.

so Bachus did more damage but because of several factors that I cant be bothered to write Nate managed to pull through and win. Pm or reveiw if you want to know those factors that let Nate win.

I'm stealth see you next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Sup? Yo unknown guest, you know who you are, get an account on this, you give such good advice that you'd write amazing storys! Seriously everyone reading this if you scroll through the reveiws you'll see that the guest has more or less shaped this entire story. So guest, get a freakin account! XD

* * *

**Nates p.o.v**

_"Nathaniel, wake up."_

_"Im awake sir."_

_"Listen boy im only going to say this once...im proud to see the man youve grown into. I'm proud to call you my slayer. You have earnt my respect."_

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself in a plain white room that stunk of Wendy and someone else. It must be the infirmary.

"What a weird dream." I said to myself as I rolled over smiling at what I saw. Mira was sleeping on a chair next to my bed, and to my surprise. My ribs didn't hurt too badly anymore! Wendy really is a good healer! I look in the mirror that was above the sink. My torso was covered by bandages and my finger was taped to another that wasn't broken. I had a scab on my bottom lip from where it had cut open earlier and my jaw had swollen slightly. Yet I felt fine and with Wendys help I should be as good as new in a few days.

"Psst. Mira." I whispered to the sleeping women. Poking her cheek when she didn't respond.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled sleepily as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

_So freakin adorable!_

I sighed and picked her up, smiling as she curled up and tried to wriggle further into my shoulder. I placed her gently on the bed and curled in next to her. Pulling the blanket over us both before I fell asleep with her. Knowing that whilst she was in my arms she's safe from people like Wakaba and Bachus.

Y'know perverts.

For the second time that week id like to say I woke up to Miras smile, laughter and kisses. But yet again it was a womans yelling that woke me up.

"What are you doing in bed with him, he should be resting, stupid humans!" The woman had pink hair and was...Old? Ancient? So-old-that-her-blood-was-now-dust? I think i'll settle for just plain old, the magical energy she radiated practically screamed 'dont fuck with me.'

Mira shot up next to me placing her hand on my ribs as she went making me cough.

"Oh my, im so sorry Nate!" She apologized frantically as the pink haired lady muttered something about humans.

"Excuse me lady? I put Mira in here with me." I spoke up trying to spare Mira from being yelled at. The lady got right in my face and declared.

"You're a stupid human...yet Makorov seems to be able to pick the less stupid ones." She put emphasis on Makorov as she said the phrase, saying it almost lovingly as she kept breathing into my face. My eyes widened as I picked up the scent. _Why does she smell of the master?_

_Ewwwww! Old people sex!_

I made a desperate bid to hold my lunch down, only just managing not to puke. I looked over at Mira and got an idea so risky, it made my earlier gambles against Bachus seem like I was tossing a jewel.

"So pink haired lady, how was it?" I winked at her, trying not to laugh at the confusion on Miras face.

"How was what human?" She replied narrowing her eyes.

"Maste-" Was all I got out before she clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Fine she can stay, just keep what you know to yourself." She muttered before cleaning up parts of the infirmary.

"I dont think I want to know." Mira declared as she got back into the bed. She started wriggling a bit before muttering something like. 'Stupid dress.' She then got up and winked at me before removing her dress and showing off her white bra and matching panties. She then bent over to pick up her dress giving me a remarkable view of her butt. _Dead people, Gajeels feet, trains! _My brain frantically rehearsed horrible things, trying to keep my 'dragon' in his 'cave' as I felt her boobs rub into my arm as she pushed herself into me.

"Nate-Sama. Please look at Mira." She mimicked Juvias speech pattern making her seem innocent even though she was in her underwear sharing a bed with her boyfreind. And boy did I love it!

"Yes Mira?" I ask, trying my best to keep my eyes on hers saphire blue ones.

"Mira wants to thank Nate-San for saving Mira and Miras sister from Mr pervy." She smiled at me as she batted her eyelashes.

"Really, it was no problem." I replied starring at a spot on the sealing like it was some new type of meat stew.

"Buuutttt Nate-Samaaaa, Mira wants to reward Nate-sama for saving her!" The incentive of a reward perked my interest.

"What's the reward?" I grinned at her hoping it was beef.

"Mira will reward Nate-Sama wiitthhh...Mira." She practically purred as she edged closer to me before kissing me. Literally leaving me breathless as she moved from beside me to straddling me. I was getting...up. And soon enough id be lost in my instincts and take her untill my inner dragon was sated. Fortunatly Bachus had found a new and inventive way to fuck with me, which came in handy right now. Mira leant forward into the kiss and placed her hand on my ribs, using them to keep herself elevated. The pressure making me grunt in pain.

Mira pulled away and looked at me, before looking to her hand on my ribcage. Her eyes rapidly dilated back to normal.

"Sorry." She muttered as she climbed off me and moved to pick up her dress.

"Why are you putting your dress back on?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"To go back to sleep." She awnsered only adding to my confusion.

"I thought you can't sleep in it?" I asked again.

"I can't, im putting it on to walk to the hotel." She replied as she tried to walk by me stopping as I grabbed her wrist.

"Why are you leaving." I asked again.

"Because I tried taking advantage of you." She almost sobbed.

This made me laugh. Like really hard. like Really really really hard. I kept laughing untill she frowned at me.

"What's so funny?" She snapped

"You, hahaha, take ad-advantage of me! Hahaha!"

"I could!" She whined.

"Haha, Mira im like twice your size in strength, and im not much further behind in magic. You can't force me to do anything I dont want to." I smiled at her as I pulled her into a hug. "And I do want to, but I can't right now...not properly, im still a bit battered." I whispered.

"After you're better then?" She smiled up at me.

"Definitly." I kissed her forehead. "stay?" I asked smiling happily as she nodded. I pulled of my shirt and pulled it over her head, it looked like a small dress on her I was that much taller. She smiled and pulled her own dress off from underneath my top before she pulled my arm down across the bed and used it as a pillow because my chest. (Her preferred place of rest.) wasn't available. She smiled dreamily as she ran her hand over a small claw mark, left by a wolf when I was a kid. The edges of this particular scar is extremely sensitive, and the feel of her soft fingers gliding over it almost had me in convulsions. She chuckled quitely before kissing my bicep and going to sleep. I followed not long afterwards.

* * *

**Miras p.o.v**

_"Mirajane Strauss, wake up."_

_"Whats up Sitri?"_

_"Nothing much, just that dragonslayer that you're seeing. Whats his face?"_

_"Nate."_

_"Yeah Nate! Don't let him go, I can sense his hormone levels and his instincts have been telling him to hump you into submission for months, yet he's resisted those instincts for you, for a human that's...admirable. Oh and when you two do finally go at it try it against the wall. Hahaha!"_

_"Goodbye Sitri."_

* * *

Before I even opened my eyes I smiled. I could smell Nates deodarant on the shirt I was wearing and somehow, that one little scent made me feel safe. I opened my eyes to search for my dragonslayer as I spread my hands across the bed seeking his warmth. When I realised he wasn't here I sat up to look for him. He was injured and more or less void of magic, leaving him defenceless against a mages attacks.

I calmed down when I saw him balanced on the windowsill looking out onto Crocus. He frowned and tilted his head in confusion as he tried to work something out. Knowing him, he'd probaly been up for ages thinking about whatevers concerning him. The boys way too curious sometimes.

"What's wrong boo?" I asked as I snaked my arms around him from behind, carefull not to touch his injured ribs.

"Hey Mira, and nothing much, probaly just my magic messing up after that fight." He smiled at me as I saw the confusion in his eyes.

"Why what's up?" I let go of him and forced him to face me.

"I can...I can sense a precense in Crocus, and it...it doesn't belong. Originally I thought it was someone from Edolas, but the animas have been sealed. So there's no other explanation besides my magic messing up." He smiled as he pulled me into a hug.

"So why are you so bummed about it?" I asked him, knowing there was more then he let on as soon as his arms tightened around me.

"It doesn't feel like my magics messing up." He replied."And You missed Natsu and Gajerl on a train." He laughed. "Jellal is fighting Jura later as well." He finished.

"And the guys are going shopping." I added.

"Are you going with them?"

"What and miss a day of just me and you? I think I'll pass." I smiled as I tickled his bare torso causing him to fall onto the bed and me ontop of him,only just stopping myself from hurting his ribs by placing my hands either side of his head and my knees on the outside of his thighs. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I leaned down to kiss him.

Just before I pressed my lips to his I we both heard a small 'eep' and there at the door was a little Wendy with a face so red it could Rival Natsus fire, only a step behind was Porlyusica.

"STUPID HUMANS!"

In the end Nate took the blame, they're re-setting his ribs now...Porlyusica broke them all again.

* * *

**Canas p.o.v**

We had watched Jellal or 'Mystogan' fight against the bold wizard saint that used earth magic and lose, just as he was about to pull some batshit crazy ultimate warrior magic. I'm kinda dissapointed really.

Mostly because I made a bet with Mira that Nate would lose to Bachus, and like an idiot I lost the right to drink booze for a day. Which I lost because Nate has a damsel in distress complex and wouldn't let Bachus have them. I mean my booze is more important than their chastity right?

But in order to get back my booze I made another bet. If Jellal won then I get my ban on booze cut short. If I lost I had to wait a week to drink again. So let me tell you.

Being. Sober. Sucks.

But here I am now having to tell Levy and Lissana that they looked 'cute' or 'stunning' in certain dresses, when to be 100% honest. I really couldn't care less. On the bright side Juvias having just as bad a time sitting next to me. She was just a way better actor. Infact I could of kissed her when she suggested we stop shopping, find the guys and eat lunch.

We found Natsu and Gajeel being hauled away by security. Laxus in a music store listening to rock music and Gray was sitting inside a freezer in the frozen food section of some supermarket. Did I mention he was almost naked? Well he was and Juvia was just a teeny tiny bit too pleased.

At the foodhall we had many different fast food resturants to choose from. In the end we sent the guys to cue up and get a big bucket of chicken for us to share along with chips and cola. And the others started gossiping about how they are all doing in their relationship. Levy had started taking guitar lessons of Gajeel. Juvia was happy that Gray had told her to call him Gray, instead of Gray-sans because he was her equal, not superior. And Lissana was happy Mira had been staying with Nate at night because Natsu could sneak in and sleep in her bed with her. You know, same old gossip. Hold on... Miras been sneaking into Nates room at night? I know Erza went hulk smash on Nate when she caught him in her bed. So she must be sleeping in his room now to save Nate being beaten everymorning. Sneaky bitch!

"So how's Nate been Lissana? Has Mira said anything about his condition?" I asked determined to find out if our innocent little barmaid had lost her innocence to tall, dark and glowing.

"Wendy said something about only being able to heal his ribs, some internal bleeding and a concussion, but I've not seen Mira since she went to see him last night. I think she stayed to comfort him, and he deserves to rest. He saved us both from that perv." Lissana replied. "Natsu wants to see him, something about a pack? Why do you ask?"

I had to think quickly, lissana tells Mira EVERYTHING. And I have no where near enough alcohol in my system to start a fight with the demon.

"Thinking of my theory. Levy was your hair white at any point? I'm pretty sure that your related to Mira and Lissana." I grinned at the small mage who was glaring at me.

"What about you and Laxus, he seems pretty close to you Cana, maybe your my long lost sister!" Levy smiled evilly.

"I what? No! Me and Laxus? Hahaha no way!" I choked on my imaginary booze.

"Then why are you stuttering Cana-San?" Juvia asked. Fortunatly I was saved from awnsering as the guys grabbed us all by the arms and ran.

"Where's the food?" Levy asked from where Gajeel had slung her onto his shoulders.

"No time.!" Laxus replied with me in his arm. Literally, the ONE arm! Damn he's strong, there's a lot I could do with those broad shoulders, bulging muscles and what I imagine to be stone hard abs.

"Why is there no time?" Lissana asked as Natsu carried her bridle style.

"Trust me, there ain't no time that we can afford ter waste." Gajeel awnsered.

"What's coming for us Gajeel kun?" Juvia was slung over Grays shoulder.

"Him." Natsu awnsered.

"Who's him?" I asked once more.

"HIM!" The guys screamed as they skidded to a stop and tuned around offering us a veiw of out attacker. And there was a pirrouetting Master Bob from Blue Pegasus.

"Oh boooyysss! What about my goodbye kiss?" Bob crooned before following us.

"HOLY SHIT RUN FASTER! HES GAINING ON US!" Gajeel cursed as he looked behind him.

"Juvia will not let you touch Gray-Sa, Gray! Water lock!" Juvia yelled trapping him inside of a orb of water.

"Juvia I fuckin love you right now!" Gray yelled as he turned a corner.

"Juvia knows." Juvia smiled. Why is she so brave around Gray!? Normally shed be in la la land by now.

"Looks like we lost him." Natsu panted.

"Not yet." A voice hollered from above us.

"HOLY SHI-"

* * *

**Lucys p.o.v**

It was getting. I had been walking around for a while now. Thinking about...well everything. Like a certain Fire dragon slayer. He'd not snuck into my room since Lissana, infact it was like he'd forgotten about me. And im jealous. I was supposed to be Natsus best freind! Not a replacement for his childhood freind. I was supposed to be his girlfreind...or I was gonna be if I had confessed sooner.

But I was happy for him, from what I had heard he's not been the same since she was supposedly dead.

"Lucy?" A voice emanated from behind me.

"Who's there?" I asked defensively.

"Me." The woman stepped out and I reconized her immidietly. Yukino, the other stellar spirit mage.

"What do you want?" I asked her, carefull of her being a member of sabretooth.

"To give you these." She replied offering her two keys. Libra and Pisces.

"This is a trick." I replied.

"I was kicked out of sabretooth, I have no need for them now." She said as her voice croaked mid-sentence. Just as I was about to take the keys they jerked back. I knew it was a trick. However when I turned to look at Yukino she was as shocked as I was. Holding her arm up was a hand on her wrist. The hand was connected to the shadow dragon. Rouge Chenney.

"Good evening miss Heartfelia." He nodded at me. "Yukino what are you doing?" He turned to look at the white haired girl.

"Giving my keys to Lucy. I dont need them now." She frowned up at him as he glared down at her with his crimson eyeballs.

"Don't. You need them to earn money." He added.

"I-I guess I do need food...and a home." She looked downwards.

"You're homeless?" Rouge asked her taking Yukinos silence as a confirmation. "Here. If you want to give away keys I shall give one away as well." He dropped a small copper key in her hand before turning and walking away.

"What's it for?" She yelled at his retreating figure.

"Mine and Stings home. I hope you dont mind sleeping with Frosch, you can have my bed, Sting and Lector snore like pigs and you'll be living on pizza for a while, as neither of us can cook." Rouge replied smoothly.

"I can cook!" She yelled before Rouge turned to face her with a smirk.

"I know." Was all he said before I lost fight of him in the shadows.

"I'm sorry Lucy but id rather hold onto my keys." Yukino beamed at me.

"Sure! So Rouge eh?" I winked, trying to tease her like I do Levy. However it didn't work. She just smiled shyly before replying with.

"Hopefully! I've liked him for a while."

"Well it looks like he feels the same." I smiled, genuinly happy for her.

"I doubt it. But who knows? Goodbye Lucy." She waved at me heading for Rouge and Stings apartment.

I decided not to mention that both there eyes flashed black as he imprinted her as I walked back to the hotel. Who knew Rouge could be...well nice! I smiled as I thought back to the scene.

_He really does care for her, I hope it works out for them._

* * *

**_Some roukino for you all there! Longest chapter I've ever written and yes I know that this isn't in order of the events of the GMG, im more or less gonna fuck with the way that is ordered. Like a boss!_**

Anyhoot, im gonna go start my shift soon, wish me luck because im all alone, there's been a bug going around and T.J has caught it so yeah :/

I'm stealth, see you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Ugh, thurdays, easily the worst day of the week. No work or school radio, no p.e or technology. Absolutely nothing good comes of Thursdays. Never has, never will. So please I beg you.

Kill me.

*Sigh.* enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**Nates p.o.v**

"Stupid Porlyusica." I muttered

"Stupid Bob." Laxus, Gajeel, and Natsu chorused.

"Stupid dragonslayers." Lucy echoed a little further off as she glared at Natsu. Who was cuddling into Lissana. Apparently Blue Pegasus' Master had taken an interest in the guys and was a bit forcefull as he tryed to gain their attention.

We where waiting for Master Makorov to come back and kill us. Bob and the guys had demolished half of the virus shopping district. And Porlyusica had put me through a couple of concrete walls.

"I can't beleive he chased us that far!" Gajeel yelled as Levy wrapped his arm in a bandage.

"Yeah well it could be worse." Mira pointed out as she put bits of rubble into a bin. "Roll over Nate." She smiled at me before pulling a grimice as she saw the blood on my back and several shards of glass lodged into my back. (That little old lady smashed me through a bunch of concrete walls)

"How could it of been worse?" Natsu emerged his face from Lissanas shoulder before shivering and burying his face into her neck more. Making Lucy huff and leave the room and Lissana frown at her behaviour.

"Well you guys did *hic* activate *hic* dragonforce and left Gray behind." Cana slurred. Gray had been taken to a different room to rest from magical exhaustion. It looked like he'd gave Bob reason to think twice as the master left Gray after a while to chase the others. As far as I knew Juvia was with him.

"Cana! We made a bet.!" Mira yelled as she pulled out another peice of glass and putting a stinging liquid onto the cut.

"Hey! I'm *Hic* troubled." Cana replied swinging her bottle and spilling most of it contents.

"Only a few more to go Nate." Mira ignored Cana and spoke to me instead. Wendy was sleeping in the hotel and told me that im free to leave in the morning. Which regardless of what Mira thought I would be leaving. I was sick of this room.

Natsu seemed to have recovered as he had moved to sit Lissana on his lap as he also addressed me. "We gonna join packs?" He asked me. Recalling Natsus earlier offer after I had beat Bachus. His roar.

"Yeah we can merge packs." I awnsered him and offered my mist covered hand, to which he shook with his flaming hand. The mist and Flames conjoining and turning purple. "There's a spot open Gajeel." I turned to the Iron dragon slayer. Only taking a single glance before realising neither me or Natsu had done something to convince him to join. Unfortunatly us dragon slayers are selfish like that...it always has to benefit us in some way.

"No." He glared at us before baring his teeth at us. To which we both responded to with a low growl. We all tensed up as Laxus tryd to move the girls out of the way. Magic drenched the air as we all prepared to attack.

In the next second however we had all bunched together pretending to be best freinds. Erza had arrived in her purgatory armour.

It didn't end well.

"You are lucky Master asked me not to harm you all to badly incase I ruined our chances of winning." She glared before smiling. "Lets have a sleepover!" She squealed as the girls all chorused "yay!"

_Its going to be a Long, looooonnggg night._

* * *

**_Erzas p.o.v_**

Hehehe. Maybe I can push one of the dragonslayers and their Mates to do some yucky stuff! That way I'll definitly see a dragon mating ritual! Not that I really care...just curious.

"We are playing Truth or Dare." I declared, glowering at the boys who had complained.

"Mira, me and the guys are going to let you girls enjoy the sleepover. I'll see you tommorow." Nate kissed Miras cheek and got up to leave, as did the other dragon slayers.

"Wait. You are not allowed to leave." I pulled a sword and pointed it at Nates face.

_If they leave my plan is ruined!_

Thankfully Nate had slowly stepped back and sat with Mira.

"Calm down Erza, no need to smash anyone through something. I've had enough of that for the past few days." He said slowly with his hands above his head.

"Titanias keeping us hostage." Gajeel whispered to Levy who nodded rapidly in response, eyes not leaving my sword. A comment that I decided to ignore. Instead I focused on a target couple. Nate and Mira have been together the longest. Lissana and Natsu are the closest. But Cana was drunk, meaning id only have to focus on Laxus. I decided on Natsu and Lissana and Mira and Nate. I could sense their magic had merged, meaning that they had formed a pack.

If I could coax Natsu and Lissana into it, then maybe pack mentality will take place and Nate will want the same. After that Miras a demon, she secretly loves naughty and forbidden things, even if she was a good girl.

"Mira truth or dare?" I asked the white haired barmaid.

"Truth!" Mira declared as she leant on Nates shoulder, making him smile.

"Whats your opinion on Gajeel?" I asked, making Gajeel focus on Miras response looking like he'd kill her if she was mean about him. In response Nate moved an arm behind Miras head so she couldn't see Nates hand glow blue from his magic. A threat he was making to Gajeel if he tried anything.

"I think he and Levy are cute together, but if he hurts her I'll brake his knees." Mira smiled, a little too sweetly. "Natsu truth or dare?" She then asked the fire dragon. oblivious to Nate slowly moving closer to her and baring his teeth at Gajeel who had started cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Dare!" He puffed out his chest proudly.

"You and Gajeel have to swap food. So you eat Iron and Gajeel eats fire."

"Ummm Mira that's impossible. We can only eat our element." Nate awnsered for Natsu, who was to confused as to how he'd eat iron.

"So how come you never eat yours night terrors?" Gajeel adressed Nate. Smiling in satisfaction at Nates frown. Gajeel was right, we often saw Natsu and Gajeel eating their elements. And we all knew that the reason Laxus was never around during a thunderstorm was because he was enjoying the taste of fresh lightning. But in the time Nates been with Fairy tail I haven't seen him eat anything that normal people can't eat. He defintly enjoyed meat, all of the 1st gen dragonslayers did, even little Wendy has been caught knawing away on a 48 ounce steak before. So what did Nate eat? And why have I not seen him eating it before?

_Nates the soul dragon slayer, Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus are the Fire, Iron and Lightning dragon slayers, who eat fire, iron and lightning repectively. Meaning that Nate can eat...NO WAY!_

"Because when I eat my element...I kill in the process." Nates solemn voice echoed through the infirmary room. "Honestly I've never tasted my element." Nate added as he glared at Gajeel, who refused to meet Nates stare in the eyes. Obviously regretting his comment, not that he'd admit it. "Terranos always tried to get me to eat it, but I always refused, regardless of the...persuasive techniques he...employed." He winced slightly at the last words.

As did the rest of the rooms inhabitants, obviously they knew something that I didn't.

"Its getting late." I declared, braking the awkward silence that had taken over the room. "Lights out." I said as I claimed the nearest bed to me. Nate pulling off his shirt flashing his muscled torso, marked by the long scars that distuinguished his body before he handed his shirt to Mira. That's when it clicked.

Persuasive techniques was his codeword for beatings. His adoptive Father did this too him. I knew dragonslayers where tough, but this was simply shocking. The fact that Nate had survived all of that to begin with and the fact that he was had still become as loving as he has after that was surprising. His childhood was similiar to my own, the feeling of being abandoned, cheated, beaten and more negative feelings had turned me into the mighty Titania, and yet he still has something that I dont.

The attention of the one he loves.

I looked back at the couples. Mira was wearing Nates black shirt like a night dress and was using his arm as a pillow whilst Nate played with her long, silver locks. Making the girl smile contently.

Lissana and Natsu had taken up a corner. Natsu leaning on the wall and Lissana curled onto his lap and chest. Not needing blankets due to Natsus abnormal body heat. Somehow Lissana had managed to sleep even with Natsus warthog snoring.

Gajeel was lay on his front using his fore arms as a pillow. Levy was lay next to him wrapping her arm around his waist in a vain attempt to pull him closer. Eventually Gajeel rolled over and pulled her into his arms, making her lie ontop of his chest as she giggled.

Laxus was sat up watching Cana sleep. Cana had passed out onto his shoulder from over drinking and Laxus hadn't moved since, trying not to wake her. It was nice to see that he had softened up after the fantasia incident.

I hid a small smile as I lay down. "Goodnight Jellal." I whispered.

* * *

Honestly I was gonna go further into this chapter when I realised that It would be nice to finish it here. I think I forgot that Erza existed after the 3-4 chapter. Id also like to thank XxLunaHeartfiliaXxfor helping me work out some kinks in the later chapters. She's a really cool person and author so take a look at her stories!

Anyway its now Saturday and im heading out to watch the hunger games with my girl freind and her mob. Things I do for that girl. I dont even like the hunger games! I swear she has me wrapped around her little finger. Then again quality time with hers quality time.

Ill update soon.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you next time! Stealth.


	13. Chapter 13

So I started another story last night...not really sure how im gonna pull it off but fuck it. This storys gonna stay as my main focus so dont worry, the other ones more of a side project for when me and T.j get together. Plus it helps him with his reading and writing so that will only be updated when he comes around my house and stuff.

Anyhoot, hunger games was better then the last one. A lot better, and my gf had said I get to plan our next date. Aanndd she hates Roller coasters. So I did the only decent thing and started planning to go Alton towers! Revenge is sweet.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Erza's P.o.v**

_I was in a field with Jellal. My Jellal. And we were both laughing as we enjoyed our picnic. Jellal was feeding me Chocolate covered strawberries as the warm sun shone down onto us. Making the scene perfect._

_"Erza." Jellal spoke as he flicked his hair out of his eyes, revealing the tip of his red tattoo._

_"Hmmm?" I replied hazily, too happy and content to say anything properly, scared that I will say something idiotic and ruin the mood._

_"Erza, I just wanted you too know that...I lo-" Jellals image blurred and the wheat around me died. Soon Jellal was swept away and there was nothing I could do to stop him leaving. The ground shook as huge trees shot up around me._

_"Where am I?" It was obvious that I was dreaming. My question was based on the fact that one minuite I was with Jellal. Then the next im in a forest._

_"Erza!" I heard Natsu yell. Trust Natsu to ruin my dream. I span to face him and saw the rooms occupants there. Mira, Levy, Lissana, Cana, Laxus, Gajeel and Natsu where all here, but where is Nate?_

_"I wonder what we are gonna see this time?" Levy spoke as she frowned. However that was nothing peculiar as everyone here besides Cana and Laxus had a frown. The drunkard and Lightning dragonslayer looked as confused as I felt._

"_Can you hear that?" Natsu looked at Gajeel and Laxus, who both nodded and lead the way for us to follow._

_Soon we had arrived at a clearing, Mira had both of her hands held by Lissana and Levy. Apparently to offer support. But why? We came across two more clearings before we entered a third. Inside it was a large, blue dragon. Wings spread showing off a wingspan of nearly 100 feet as he smirked at a deer struggling to escape its talons. Its long yellow fangs looked as sharp as any of my swords and its eyes where green, without twisted mockery of a smile made me feel sick in the pit of my stomach. And it seemed to have a similar affect on the others, as they all stepped back or glared at Dragon lifted the deer to its face as it opened its mouth. I watched in fascination and horror as the Dragon started to suck a blue mist from the deers body and swallow it, before it slowly lowered the deer to the floor and let it run away. I'm not sure if the others noticed but I did. The deers eyes where now blank, empty circles. There was no pupil. No iris. Just whitenes._

_"Now you try boy." The dragon spoke harshly to a small boy holding a rabbit tightly. "Just focus your magic and suck, it will pull the soul right out of the beast." It explained quickly. It was here that we all saw the boys face._

_The dark hair, the gray eyes, the small fangs._

_It was Nate._

"But Terranos sir, isn't that the same as killing?" The miniature of Nate responded.

"No, the vessel will live on, but it will no longer be the same as it once was." The Dragon...Terranos explained.

"So we only kill its humanity?" Nate asked, tilting his head to the side. Making Mira smile weakly. To this day Nate continues to tilt his head when he's confused.

_"Precisely." The dragon smiled._

"_Does it go to the after life?" Nate asked once more._

"_No...but its soul will make you unbeatable." Terranos nodded as he smiled childishly. in an attempt to make the idea of devouring another creatures soul a fair exchange for power._

_The thing that happened next made Levy, Lissana and Cana cry. Whilst Mira sobbed...even I shed a tear out of my single good eye._

_Nate frowned and slowly, almost as if he wasn't moving, set the rabbit free with a "Run away quickly." turning to face his growling dragon._

_"Why did you let it free!" Terranos yelled obviously furious._

_"If you asked me to eat its body I would of. Meat is meat, I need it to survive. A soul is a soul, by eating its soul I remove all it has been, or ever will be from existence, for a tiny bit of power? No! I refuse to eat souls!" Nate yelled back as he squared his jaw._

_"Then you will receive punishment." The dragon warned._

_"I dont care." Nate replied, clenching his fists at his sides and closing his eyes, waiting for the blow._

_It was then that the dragon lifted its talon high into the air and lowered it rapidly striking the boys back and splattering his blood around us._

"_Aaaaggghhhhhh!" I heard the scream as I felt myself waking But it wasn't Nates Nate only grunted and stood back up, preparing for the second deadly blow to hit.. The scream wasn't Nates...it was Miras._

* * *

I'm awake to find myself back in the infirmary. All the girls where crying into their partners chest. As they stared at Nate, who was currently hugging a crying Mira with a look of confusion on his face as he stroked her hair soothingly Mira latched onto him, almost as if she was checking he was still there in one piece beside her. He turned to look at everyone else before turning back around tending to Mira once more. And there amoungst the dozens of scars on his flesh where the long talon marks from where the dragon struck him the first time. The Dragon he called Father. The Dragon who didn't even flinch at his Childs pain as he painted the clearing red with his blood. All because Nate showed something that was valued by Fairy tail above all else. Nate showed mercy...and was punished for it.

Soon the sobs dulled down to hiccups, and then stopped as Mira had fallen asleep from crying so much.

"How?" Lissana asked Nate. Her eyes puffy as she held onto Natsus vest, now soaked with her tears.

"How what?" Nate replied in confusion smiling for Lissanas benefit, obviously worried about the state she was in.

"How could you endure your childhood?" Cana, who had better control over herself finished, as Nates face hardened.

"I didn't." Nate replied glancing at Miras sleeping form. "I just do my best to ignore the pain and anger I have stored inside me, because I dont want any of you to see my what im capable of. I dont want to hurt any of you...especially her." He smiled. Tucking a strand of Miras hair behind her ear lovingly.

"We all have memories we don't want." Laxus agreed, probaly thinking back to Fantasia as he stared down at Cana, reflecting on the fact he ordered Freed to kill her.

"But its those bad memorys that make the good ones so special." Gajeel finished, kissing Levys head, probaly thinking back to his torture of the sold script mage and her freinds.

"Those memories shape who we are, and what we will become." Nate smiled as Mira sighed in her sleep. "I'm going to sleep outside in the hall. That way I won't wake any of you up." Nate stood up and left closing the door behind him.

"There goes the bravest man I've ever met." Natsu spoke as we all watched Mira sleeping. Trying to find Nates body under the covers before realising he's not there and waking up.

"He's outside." I spoke to her as she sat up and left. Wearing the black shirt Nate had given her to sleep in. As soon as she shut the door I glanced at Laxus.

"He should be S-class." I spoke at Laxus nodded.

"I'll speak to Gramps in the morning." He replied.

* * *

**Miras p.o.v**

No matter where I look I can't find him. I even checked in Grays room on the off chance Nate went to speak either Gray or Juvia. When I stuck my head around the corner I smiled. Juvia was snoring softly as she curled into Grays chest.

"Need something Mira?" Gray asked me.

"Have you seen Nate?." I asked.

"Nope, have you tried the arena?" He replied before yawning.

"I'm gonna go look there now. Thanks!" I whispered loudly as Gray yawned and settled down to sleep. As I approached the arena I could hear the sound of collisions and explosions echoing throughout the corridor. In the arena I watched as Nate smashed his fist into a power measurement lacrima. Earning a 56. He growled and used a magically charged punch, this time the lacrima shone with a 217. Nate growled once more before releasing his roar and frowning as a 569 appeared.

Nate then stepped into the middle of the arena and started performing several hand signals before he slammed his fist into the stone beneath him.

"Soul dragons cursed blade: Sorrow." He spoke before pulling his hand from the ground, in his hand was a long spear with an electric blue gem on one end, and a long, ancient looking blade with runes along its surface. Nate pulled the weapon back above his head and through it at the lacrima. Smashing it on contact. Seemingly satisfied Nate flopped onto the floor and stared at the stars. That's when I decided to walk up to him.

He must of heard my footsteps as he turned and looked at me before looking back up at the sky. "You should be in bed." He spoke, not taking his eyes of the stars above us.

"Its not my bed if your not in their with me." I replied as I sat on his stomach. Lowering my head to press my ear above his heart beat. I smiled once I heard the clear thudding off his heart. His heart was beating. He was alive and safe underneath me. I closed my eyes in content as he ran his hands through my hair. He was warm and moving too. He was mine. And no Dragon, mage or weapon would take him from me. I wouldn't let it.

"I can't be trusted not to wake you all up." He replied as he started tracing the dip of my spine with his finger.

"Maybe im the one who can't be trusted, I jumped you yesterday." I giggled at him as I sat up and looked into his eyes.

"And I told you, as soon as im better all you need to do is ask." He smiled up at me, flashing his sharp canines.

Maybe it was the heat his body was offering, maybe it was the lingering fear I've felt since seeing him being cut by the dragon I've grown to hate. Or maybe it was that he told me that all I had to do was ask. But I wanted him. I smiled at the thought that I was the first girl to get this close to him...and if I had my way, id also be the last. I smiled as he tilted his head in confusion.

"What's with that lo-" He started to ask before I captured his lips with my own, telling him without words what I wanted. I felt him bite my lip slightly, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth, inviting his tounge in and moaning into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. I whined as he pulled away before I yelped in delight as he moved his lips to my neck. I tilted my head to give him better access as I rolled my hips, pushing against his slowly hardening groin, loving the small groan he gave at the action. He placed small butterfly kisses along my throat, leaving small fires in his wake before he stopped at my pulse point. He licked it slowly, before he bit down on the skin. Giving joint pain and pleasure, I bit my lips as another moan tried to escape as he started sucking as his hands grabbed my waist and held me still.

Soon he released the skin on my neck as he moved to my ear, ghosting his nose along my neck as if he was afraid to brake contact before he started biting my ear lobe lightly. He then moved to lick the sensitive spot below my ear that he discovered a few months ago during one of our hotter make out sessions. Making me whisper his name breathily. He stopped once more before whipspering in my ear.

"Erzas watching us." he then rolled us over to make it look like he wanted dominance, when in reality he was turning me to look at Erza. And there she was, watching in interest at what she would call 'a dragon mating ritual.'

"I don't know about you, but I dont really feel like mating when there's an audience." He whispered to me. I didn't want our first time to be public either, like most girls I wanted it to be something I will hold onto forever. However I was more then happy to continue kissing him infront of the scarlet haired warrior. I pulled Nate down for another kiss, moaning unnecessarily loud, making sure that Erza could hear me.

"What are you doing?"" I felt Nate whisper against my lips as I smirked.

"Being a demon." I replied, kissing him harshly as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing my breasts against his hard chest, making him gasp. I continued this for a while untill Nate pulled away.

"She's gone...and its gonna be light soon." He finished frowning.

"We should be going." I sighed dissapointed that Erza and now the sun had ruined our night.

"Yep." He picked me up bridle style as I yawned. Only just realising how tired I really was. I curled up to sleep in his arms before we had even arrived at the infirmary. However I have a sneaking suspicion that he kissed my cheek before he fell asleep with me.

* * *

The next day I woke up in an empty room, on Nates side of the bed was a note.

_Natsu and Gajeel are fighting Sting and Rouge. I'll see you there. ;)_

As I walked into the stadium the match was about to begin as the four dragonslayers stared each others down.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer declared loudly. I saw the grin on Nate and Laxus' face as they watched their fellows charge. Lissana and Levy cheering for their boyfreinds as they forced the twin dragons backwards. I smiled as I felt the atmosphere around us. Pulsing and vibrating as the audience eagerly awaited the matches conclusion. People cheering for both of the guilds dragonslayers. It was infectious.

"Go Fairytail!" I yelled.

_They can win this. I know they can. _I thought as I watched Nate and Laxus. Nate defeated Bachus and Laxus defeated Raven tail and his father. The dragonslayers where extremely powerfull. Meaning this fight is going to be explosive.

* * *

There we go next chapter will be focusing on the Gmg The only . This should be a next few chapters too write :D

I'm stealth, I'll see you next time


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there, so me and Clay have started writing a story, like me Clays a mucisian, but lately hes been suffering confidence issues. Lately weve been having our exams and Clays...not been doing so well in some subjects. One of these subjects is English. And Because im getting straight A-A*s I decided to tell him that id help him write a story. So if any of you can check out this story and leave a reveiw. Im sure that it would give him the confidence boost that he needs, and get him back on track with his music.**

* * *

**Natsu's p.o.v**

I kicked Sting in the face, sending him backwards into Gajeel, who threw him and then punched Rouge with his Iron club. We were ploughing through the twin dragons as if they were nothing. I blocked yet another of Stings punches and sending him backwards with my roar as he landed next to Rouge. Who Gajeel had knocked over here by kicking him in the chin.

"Not bad Natsu-san, but playtimes over. Right Rouge?" The loud blonde and boisterous Sting said to his quite and dark partner who nodded.

"Dragonforce activate." They both spoke in sync, light and shadows wrapping around the bodys of the opponents, before charging at insane speeds, throwing punches that even dragon instincts can't follow. Sting was nothing more then a white blur, and Gajeel was having just as much troube with Rouge. Who had become a shadow. I finnaly understand how Nate felt in his fight against Bachus. I'm just gonna have to endure their attacks untill they let up.

"Ya bastard, the shrimp gave me that." Gajeel growls as Rouge snapped his bandana in half before flipping over another of Rouges attacks. As Sting jumped into the air.

BOOM! The ground crumbled beneath us as Sting unleashed his roar from above. Making us all fall into a cavern. Sting cackling all the while.

"Are you watching this Lector?!" He kept yelling as he attacked both me and Gajeel with ease. Rouge even decided to hang back and let Sting beat us both. Are we 1st generation dragonslayers so undermined by these 3rd generation freaks!?

At this rate we are gonna lose. If only I had some fire to eat I could win, as a first gen me, Gajeel, Wendy and Nate relied on the comsumption of our element in battle. No...thats not true.

_"Honestly I've never tasted my element." _Nates voice filled my head.

That's right, Nate beat Bachus without eating souls. Nate won through sheer endurance and tactics. I remember Erza smiling as she told me that Nate halved Bachus' attack power by braking his arm in the middle of the fight, as the crowd and guild cheered for him as he clutched his broken ribs. The magic in his eyes flickering like a faulty light bulb told us he was running low on magic and needed to eat soon. But he was stilll determined to fight and win. Without anything in his stomach.

And if Nate can formulate a strategy, surely I can too! Im just as smart as Nate right?

Then again, Nate just tanked most of the fight out...yeah im just gonna try and tank it. Thinking hurts my head more then a fist can. However as Stings fist connected with my face I realised tanking it may not be as way as I thought as I dropped to a knee dazed and confused.

Why am I fighting? I tried to remember as I saw a blonde guy charge. His name was...ummm Sting? yeah Sting! The name triggered something in my memory as the confusion faded and my memories returned.

"_Yeah I know Happy, but I swear, im not gonna lose today." _Those where the words I spoke to Happy back in the competitors tunnel not ten minuites ago.

I grunted as Stings foot collided with my face.

_"Hey Flamebrain...give em hell!" _Gray smirked at me before I left to prepare. The bandages left by Bob and the needle mage from Raven tail still wrapped around his torso. He'd had hell this week.

I sucked air in as a blow to the chest knocked the wind out of me.

_"Nate gave everything to give us those ten points. We must build on that victory for his sake. If not for our own." _Erza smiled slightly at Nate as he slept. Mira holding his hand as Wendy healed him. He had indeed given all he'd broke ribs, gained a concussion, exhausted his magic supply, suffered internal bleeding and more to earn ten points and save Mira and Lissana.

I whimpered as Stings knee hit my skull.

_"Hey Natsu. Do me a favour and kick those Sabretooth bastards shitless." _Laxus grinned at me as Bixlow and Fried supported his heavy body. Exhausted after he had took on all of Raven Tail. Including his Father. Who would of killed him and taken his thunder lacrima.

I fell face first onto the floor.

_"Natsu!"_

_"Hey Lissana."_

_"Natsu I want you to know that I dont care about if you win or lose. Just promise me you'll try your best and try to keep safe."_

"_Yeah I promise Lissa." _I smiled at the memory, Lissana said that to me just before Happy did. Then realisation hit.

I promised.

I promised.

I PROMISED!

I lifted my head and heard the referee begin his count. I pushed myself onto my hands. _For Happy. _

I began to push myself upwards. _For Gray__._

I put my weight on one knee. _For Nate._

I placed my foot flat and pushed to stand up. _For Laxus._

I smirked at the roar of the crowd as I stood, Gajeel only a second behind me. _For Lissana._

"For my Nakama." I spoke softly as I charged at the still shocked Sting. Fists already aflame, over riding my senses with the warmth that I felt I had lost along with Igneel all that time ago.

"For Fairy Tail!" I yelled as we started our comeback. "I promised them!" I yelled as the flames around me grew hotter.

Id reached Dragon force.

* * *

**Nates p.o.v**

I was stood inbetween Laxus and Jellal, who was disguised as mystogan, who ever that is. As we all cheered at Natsu and Gajeels comeback.

"Fairy tail, Fairy tail, Fairy tail." The crowd stated to chant in exitement as Gajeel smashed Sting into the wall. Holding him in place for Natsus talon swipe before he span around with his hand still in its metal club form as he smacked Rouge away like a baseball straight into Natsus roar. The pair had finnaly started working as a unit. Now they stood a huge chance of winning!

_"Dragons are coming."_ I froze as I heard the voice, reconising it as the precense I felt back in the infirmary.

"Jell- I mean, Mystogon did you feel that?" I asked the former wizard saint next to me.

"Zeref." He whispered before we both dashed of to capture the presense and source of dark magic.

"I'll follow on the streets. You take the rooftops and use your dragon senses to keep track him Don't let him escape!" Jellal yelled at me before activating meteor and zipping off as a yellow blur of light.

On the rooftops I followed Jellals progress as the cloaked figure continued running. Whoever this cloacked mage is they are ridiculously fast. Not even Jet could match Jellals Meteor in speed, and I myself could often keep pace with Jet, something Gajeel took great delight in and never stopped reminding Shadow gear. IHe joked about finding a plant mage and replacing Levys cheerleaders with me and the plant mage he so desperatly wished for. I explained that I had to be fast to hunt for food and after all the years I spent in the woods in search of Fairy tail my body had adapted to the speed and stamina that I required. Giving me my speed.

And here he was outrunning us both.

The man turned and shot an attack at Jellal. Freezing the way forward with what appeared to be a wall of ice? How is an ice mage so fast? Normally all Ice spells take complete concentration and intricate hand signs to be used. Yet he never stopped. And running at this speed must require most, if not all of the mages focus. So how was he doing this?

"Soul dragons roar!" I yelled. Aiming the spell at the ice wall smashing it to pieces and clearing the way for Jellal to continue the chase. People screamed and fled as they realised that three mages where battling in the streets, making it easier for Jellal to move through the crowds and keep up with this strangers speed without innocent getting underfoot.

If the ice mage continued running straight then he'd soon come to a dead end. Jellal must of noticed this too as he jumped up onto the other half of the streets roofs. As we hit the dead end me and Jellal dropped either side. Jellal blocking the way we came with a huge magical glyph.

"Give up." I spoke as we advanced towards to cloaked mage.

"Remove your hood and reveal your name." Jellal ordered, ready to perform grand chariot as the yellow magic circles moved into position above us. Taking this as I warning I activated my magic. My vision becoming blue around the edges as my eyes started to shine. And embracing the cold around my fists as my mist wrapped around them.

I prepared to roar as the man moved his hands upwards. Before relaxing as he pulled down the hood. Revealing shiny blond hair in a style similiar, if not an exact replica of Grays.

"My name is Lucas Saphire." The blonde man spoke in a clear, cold voice.

"Why is your magic similiar to Zerefs." Jellal questioned.

"How am I supposed to awnser that? I have never met Zeref, I am however the dragonslayer of Ice and Water, third generation of course." Lucas spoke. Apparently satisfied Jellal looked at me.

"Why does your soul not belong here?" I asked.

"My soul does belong here. Maybe you should ask why is my soul here now." He smirked.

"What does that mean?" Jellal questioned once more.

"Take me to Makarov and I'll explain." He glanced at Jellal before turning to me.

"Why would we do that?" I scoffed.

"Because if you dont, everyone will die." He spoke grimly. I could sense that he was telling the truth. That was yet another perk of my magic. I had an in built lie detector.

"Okay now im pissed. I've ran all the way from the arena, missed the fight, and now I have to walk back!" I turned to glare at Lucas. "You better have some amazing Intel." I warned him.

"Oh I do...and by the way, Natsu beats them both." He smiled.

"How do you know?" Jellal asked.

"I read the manga episode, I was gonna watch the anime but I couldn't be bothered." Lucas replied.

"What the fuck are you talking about. What's manga? Or anime?" I asked.

"Oh ermnm...there made up words, I was just kidding!" He grinned.

"So you dont know they won?" Jellal asked, rapidly losing his patience.

"No THEY didn't, only Natsu did." Lucas sighed, as if he was explaining trigonomety to a 5yr old.

"Then how do you know!" Jellal yelled as he lost his cool.

"Im from the future." He replied. And once again I could sense he was telling the truth.

Master Makarov needed to hear this...Now!

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this chapter quite a lot :D im finally glad that theirs some action. Id like to thank XxLunaheartfiliaXx for letting me use Lucas saphire in this book. So what do you think? Any questions? **

How does Lucas have two elements?

Why is he here instead of Lucy?

When does the dragon war start?

All will be awnsered within the next few chapters...hopefully.

I actually do beleive that Natsu would think that during a fight because in my mind he doesn't give a crap about what his body goes through as long as he can keep those he cares about happy. Like in the tower of heaven he's yelling about his promise to Simon. And smashing Jellal through like 20 floors because he made Erza cry.

Like a boss.

I'm stealth, and I'll see you next time XD


	15. Chapter 15

**Sup guys! No freaking school! Hahahaha! God I love presents...I mean...I love Christmas! Yeahhh hehehe...**

**Anyhoot next few chapters will be building up to the dragon war, which is gonna be awesome! (I hope) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Makorovs p.o.v**

"Give me another hundred pressups!" Lucas Yelled at the dragon slayers who all had their respective mate sat on their backs to add weight. All with the exception of Gajeel, who had Wendy and Levy on his back, due to Levys height.

"Master, surely we should be training with them?" Erza asked me, the panic clear in her eyes as she watched the dragonslayers train furiously underneath the command of Lucas. Her eyes focused on Natsu, who she had seen as her little brother, watching the sweat roll and drip off of his body. And you could see it in her eyes. She was no longer the Titania, she was the same little girl that arrived years ago. The girl who had her world turned upside down and only had one good eye.

Even with her artificial eye, she still carried the same lingering emotion she had back then.

_Erza Scarlet was scared!_

For Natsu, for the dragonslayers and for everyone else. And for the first time ever, she knew that her armour couldn't save her from this fear that was consuming her. She had to sit and watch as the dragonslayers. Her freinds. Prepare for war with the beasts of legends known as dragons.

Erza was there when Lucas told us all about the future, and after Nate and Cana confirmed he was telling the truth, or that he beleived he was telling the truth, I sent all the dragonslayers to train for the incoming threat.

* * *

_"1000 dragons are coming, and they aren't coming to drink tea and _gossip, they're here for war." Lucas's voice filled my head. "We need every dragonslayer we can to fight them off, or else humanity falls."

With that every _dragonslayer left the room and headed into the coliseums basement, where the gym is located. All before Nate, Laxus, Natsu and Gajeel stood and blocked the door, refusing to let Wendy pass._

_"Not you Wendy." Natsu spoke as he turned around and continued walking downstairs._

"_You're too little for this." Gajeel grunted as he ruffled her blue hair._

"_Maybe when you're older." Laxus called as he walked off, pretending that he didn't care._

"_We need every dragonslayer we can get." Lucas spoke as he placed his hand on Wendys shoulder in an attempt to lead her away with the group._

"_She's just a kid!" Nate yelled as he knocked his hand away and pushed him away from the young girl. Standing inbetween the blond and Wendy like he was her guardian angel._

_"No, she's a soldier." Lucas spoke smoothly, almost mockingly to the man who had earned his own nickname as the Lost soul, known even amoungst the greats of Fairytail such as the Titania, the Salamander and Black steel. Nates eyes flashed as he grabbed Lucas by his throat. Slamming him against the wall and holding him their as he bared his teeth threatiningly_

"_None of us are soldiers! We're family. We will protect those of us that need protecting. Especially the children!" Nate growled harshly as he dropped Lucas. Who growled back at Nate, but dropped the subject of Wendy fighting Completely._

* * *

I focused on Nates face as he focused on his pushups. A cheering Mira sat on his back offering him words of encouragement as Lucas screamed at the group.

"I must speak to your Master. By the time I return I want you to of completed 500 sit Ups. Understood? Begin!" Lucas yelled as he strutted over to me and Erza. I could already feel Erza tense as he came over.

She didn't trust him and neither did I. But right now we have to rely on him to train the anti-dragon specialists to the condition that he knew was required.

"We need Sting and Rouge to help with this battle." He said to me as Erza glared at him.

"I shall attempt to convince them to join our cause. Anything else?" I asked as I looked up to the gangly yet muscular young dragonslayer.

"Yes." Lucas spoke as he leant forward and whispered into my ear, what I heard made my eyes open wide like saucers.

"Is there no alternative?" I asked him.

"Its the only way." He confirmed making me frown.

"So be it. I will inform Porlyusica of this, she will help you with the process." I got up and moved away, taking one last look at the sweating dragonslayers that I had adopted as my own children. They had all arrived at my doorstep in different ways.

Laxus was my own Grandson, I had taken it upon myself to train him, as his Father fell further and further into the darkness. I will never forget the fact he betrayed us, but if not for him returning when he did, Hades would of killed us all. Meaning we would never of met Nathaniel after our seven years of rest. And I was happy to see that he had chosen Cana Alberona as his mate. Unlike the first generation dragonslayers, Laxus doesn't that he had the choiceogf his life partner, however he is still a dragonslayer, meaning that he will mate for life, the fact that he chose Cana was a huge releif. She would force Laxus into doing the right thing. Infact the odd glances Freed kept giving my grandson where kind of disturbing. Almost as disturbing as his fear of big boobs and his budgie smugglers he likes to swim in.

Natsu arrived one day and asked to join, telling me storys of Igneel, the king of all fire dragons, in the end there was no way that I could refuse him. I remember the young child who was always running around with Lissana. Playing in their make shift home or chasing Happy around the guild, giggling wildly. I can remember how he cried for weeks when we all thought she had died. And the smile that he reserved only for her return years later, after he dragged her back from Edolas with him. Who would of thought that those two best freinds could find love in the arms of each other?

Gajeel tried to destroy us, before converting to our side months later. He still has nightmares of the unspeakable deeds he commited under the Phantom Lords banner. He only agreed to join because Juvia was worried for him. And he's come leaps and bounds since joining us, almost sacrificing his own life to protect Levy, who he almost tortured and killed. She may of forgiven him, but he's never forgiven himself.

Nate was a convict, who's entire release was based on him being taken into my custody as a member of my guild. After he had saved us from Tenroujima I couldn't turn him away and leave him in a prison cell, especially as Natsu and Gajeel helped put him there. Everyone loved Nate. Even the first Master has a small crush on him! Now its like he has always been a member of our family, he's been bruised and battered for the name of his father, the scars he has are a symbol of his training. A symbol that he wears proudly. Now he's been bruised and battered for Mira, and the rest of us. Wearing the guild mark as a symbol of his nakama.

_I'm so proud of them all_

"It is sad isn't it? How fate of the world rests on the shoulders of these teens. I only hope they can hold strong under all that pressure." Master Mavis spoke to me. Reminding me that Nate hadn't even seen his eighteenth birthday yet, and there was a chance that he never will. Whars

"May the Gods help them." I whispered.

"We need to remove the pressure, and boost moral." Mavis spoke once again. Reminding me once more why she was known as the fairy tactician.

"How would we do that?" I asked as she grinned.

"That's easy, Super Ryzetsu land!" I smiled at the childlike mind of my senior. Before frowning at what I knew Lucas had planned.

"I will collect the tickets. They need to get as much fun as they can...because there's a chance that when they leave, they might not come back." I spoke as I passed her, looking for Porlyusica. I had to prepare her for what was coming. After I convinced her to agree to the misdeed I was going to force upon them.

I must be the worst Father in history for agreeing to do this.

* * *

**Miras p.o.v**

"I'm confident that Lucas can lead them to victory." I smiled at my sister. "Kyaa!" I yelled before covering my boobs, my bikini top disapearing.

"Hahaha take that Mira!" Jenny yelled as she waved my bikini in the air.

"Okay Jenny, but im gonna get you back!" I smirked as I pulled down her bikini bottoms. Flashing her womanhood and backside to everyone. Seconds later Hikibi lates had appeared and had wrapped a towel around Jennys bottom half.

"Are you okay Jenny? What's your problem Mira!" Hikibi began to yell, as the trimen started walking over to back up their freind.

"Hey your girl started this." Nate spoke as he appeared, throwing one of his black shirts at me. Nate never learnt how to swim, so he originally went with Levy,Gajeel and the exceeds to the aquarium.

"I-im not his girl!" Jenny yelled at Nate.

"Hahaha, please lady. Not only can I smell him all over you but I can tell when people are lying" Nate laughed. "I'm the soul dragon slayer, and your soul can't lie." He then smirked

"Shut up." Hikibi yelled as he punched Nate in the face, the crack his fist made telling me that he had broke his own hand on Nates jaw.

"My turn!" Nate smirked before he attacked all of the trimen. Jenny, Lissana and myself just stood their waiting for the outcome.

In the end Hikibi was lay bleeding on the floor. Sherry was sobbing into an unconscious Rens chest. Screaming at Nate that he'd killed her beloved fiance. Eve was lay hogtied with his own bandages. Only Ichiya held a threat with his strength parfum.

"Oh my God please Erza im sorry!" Nate yelled as he dropped to his knees. Immidietly Ichiya turned around with hearts in his eyes as Nates eyes momentarily flashed blue.

"What's he up too?" Jenny asked me. Making me smirk as I saw that Erza was with Jellal in a pool about 50 yards away. As soon as the now muscle bound Parfum mage turned Nate had risen onto his feet and rammed his foot inbetween Ichiyas legs. Making him drop to the floor and shrink back to his normal size.

This made Nates eyes flash once more in pure mischeif before he kicked Ichiya like a football, straight into Erza and Jellal, giving Jellal the chance to grope her as he pushed her out of the way, once Erza had turned around Jellal gave Nate a thumbs up as Nate grinned and stuck his thumb up back at him before he turned to look at the flying Ichiya.

Did they plan for all this to happen?

Nate then smirked as he turned into a soul and dissapeared, reappearing on the other side of the water park waiting for Ichiya to land nearby him as gravity began taking affect.

"Soul dragons erethral fist!" Nate yelled as he punched Ichiya back at Erza, who span and Kicked Ichiya once more, getting Ichiyas head stuck in a stone wall and giving Nate the victory.

"Mira your boyfreind wasn't playing fair." Jenny sulked, reapplying her bikini bottoms underneatheth the towel Hikibi gave her.

"It was a four on one fight, I think the trimen played a little dirtier Jenny." Lissana spoke up.

"But he's the Lost soul! He beat Bachus! We needed a four on one handicap just to stand a chance." Jenny pouted, as Nate reappeared several feet behind her, eyes flashing blue once more as he snuck up behind her.

"Boo!" Nate yelled behind her making her jump.

"Bastard!" She yelled as she went to slap him, Nate moving out of the way as an electric blue blur and appearing next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he leant his chin on my shoulder.

"Whos your freind Mira?" Nate asked sweetly, waving at Jenny.

"Her names Jenny, we used to work together." I smiled as I pressed a kiss to his cheek and his arms tightened around me possesively.

"Awwwww Mira you two are so cute!" Jenny smiled as she clasped her hands together.

"Why thank you Jenny." Nate smiled at her, flashing his pointy canines.

"Anyway i'll leave you lovebirds to it." Jenny waved goodbye, forgetting about her hatred for Nate as she dragged Hikibi away.

"Thank god shes gone!" Nate laughed as soon as she was out of hearing distance.

"Did you use me just to manipulate Jenny into leaving!" I yelled as I smacked his chest.

"No...possibly. It worked didnt it!" Nate yelled back before sticking his tounge out.

"Youre such a child." I remarked as Lissana giggled.

"Yet you love that child Mira-nee!" Lissana burst out laughing, making Nate laugh too.

In the end I decided to let Nate of the hook. He was too cute to stay mad at. Plus Lissana was on his side, constantly reminding that he just defended my honour against the Trimen. He handed me my bikini and told me to appyly it over the shirt, which I did. Nate then ripped the top into a rag, leaving me only in my bikini and his top in pieces.

"I have more back at the hotel room." He smiled as I looked at the rag in his hand.

After admiring the destruction he had caused he picked me and Lissana up and slung us over either of his shoulders. I couldn't help but marvel at the muscles in his back as they began to expand and contract as he rearanged us on his shoulder. To pass the time as we walked I decided to trace the scars on his skin.

"Natsu was looking for you." Nate said to Lissana before I felt his head snap upwards and his ears perk against my side,tickling me and making me giggle. "Hey do you guys hear that?" he asked as he turned around.

Apparently Nate had seen or heard something that we hadn't.

"Awwww shit!" He cursed.

The next thing I knew we had all been pulled onto a massive waterslide, for a moment I thought I had gone to matchmaker heaven. Levy and Gajeel where on the slide together, so where Jellal and Erza! Then I saw Elfman and Evergreen together...maybe this is hell.

"Whooo! This is awesome right Mira-nee!?" Lissana yelled exitedly. However I had noticed something that she hadn't.

Nate was here with us...and his motion sickness was taking hold.

Without thinking I slammed my lips to his in an attempt to make him forget about the motion sickness. It seemed to work. Up untill Natsu somehow managed to ride a giant heart to us before he slid of and landed next to Lissana, complaining that he felt sick as well. Lissana started rubbing his belly, making his left leg shake up and down like a dogs. It gets better,minuites later Gray and Lyon also appeared nearby us, the magic leaking from them turning the water cold.

"This is your fault Natsu!" Lyon yelled as the ice make mages pounced On Natsu, not long afterwards Nate had dived into the fray in an attempt to help his pack member. Me and Lissana doing our best to pull Nate and Natsu away whilst avoiding any rouge attacks launched by one of the boys.

However we all stopped moving as we realised that stood at the end of the slide was an angry looking Lucas Saphire, the water and Ice dragonslayer. And right now we were all surrounded by water.

"Awwwww shit." Nate said.

"Fuck!" Natsu cursed.

All of the guys looked at each other and nodded. Having a conversation without words that they all somehow understood.

Boys are weird.

"Natsu?" Lissana spoke in a questioning tone as Natsu and Nate changed their positions to slow themselves down, and Gray and Lyon moved closer to us.

"Sorry girls, you'll thank us later." Gray made an ice slide and grabbed me, pulling us both down it as Lyon pulled Lissana onto an Ice dragon. Leaving Nate and Natsu alone to deal with Lucas.

"Unison raid: SOUL FIRE!" The pair roared, both pointing their palms to each others, creating a blue flame that somehow managed to make the water around it bubble. Throwing it at Lucas who had summoned all the water around us into a huge tidal wave. The flame and the water collided. The wave engulfing the small flame as it began to slow down and freeze, moments before the ice structure turned melted at a ridiculous speed and evaporating into steam.

"Ha, they made a flame so cold it burns!" Gray remarked. "Only Natsu could be that ignorant of the laws of physics to produce a magic that defys it."

As the steam cleared we all saw Nate and Natsu poking an unconcious Lucas like two children inspecting a puddle of slime on the floor.

"Hey Nate check this out." Natsu snickered as he grabbed Lucas's hand and placed a finger up his nose, before removing it and placing it in his mouth. "He eats his own bogies!" Natsu cackled.

"Hey Natsu did you bring a marker pen?" Nate asked as he brandished a pink pen like it was a sword.

"Never leave home without one." Natsu grinned.

"Step right up and draw on the worlds biggest asshole!" Nate yelled as he threw pens into the crowd. Soon children where decorating Lucas' body with flowers and other cute little doodles. Even Gray and Lyon went to help hand out markers, laughing as he was slowly becoming a living peice of art.

Soon Erza came, and Natsu, not realising that it was the scarlet haired knight tried giving her a pen.

Natsu was the first victim of Erza.

"You destroyed the park!" She yelled before turning to Nate. Who turned heel and ran, Gray and Lyon either side of him.

"Erza id love to chat but I just realised that I left a chicken in the oven!" Nate yelled.

"You use an oven!" Erza yelled as she began to chase him, causing more destruction as she tried to punish Nate for causing destruction.

"What I meant to say was that you're a batshit crazy phycopath and im currently scared shitless!" He yelled as he climbed up a tree and out of Erzas reach. Laughing as she tryed to climb up before she almost fell down as a branch snapped under her armours weight.

Eventually Jellal managed to calm Erza down, probaly as pay back to Nate for helping him cop a feel earlier.

As we all left and headed back down to the basement to train the dragonslayers I couldn't help but smile. I dont think I've ever had as much fun on a guild outing. That's when I saw Lucas still covered in pen and I burst out laughing.

Nope I've definitly never had as much fun as today!

* * *

**Nates such a manipulative little git!**

By the way when I made the mentioned makorovs worrys of Freed towards Laxus I wasn't poking holes, or insulting homosexuality, but in my mind Makorovs such a pervy old man he'd want his children to be with a girl with flawless curves, an outstanding face yada yada yada. And makorov treats the guild as his own kids. So I personally have no problem with the sexuality! I just want to clear that up! :D

Anyway im going home to Ireland to meet my grandparents during the holidays so I probaly won't update untill January. Sorry guys :( But I should be able to replace my old chapters with new and improved ones so watch out for that.

I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas, or if you dont have Christmas I wish you a happy new year and/or the holiday you may be celebrating.

I'm stealth, and I'll see you all in 2014. Who knows I might upload a sneaky chap if I have the time!


	16. Chapter 16

**Sup there guys? How's your holidays been? I've had a wicked one! I finally got Pokemon X and because im such a boss I decided to name my Charizard either Igneel or Acnologia. But I can't really decide on the name so if any of you wanna choose for me then I won't complain. **

**Enjoy the chapter, and im sorry for it being so short. **

* * *

**Makorovs p.o.v**

"For the final event id like all the dragonslayers that will be fighting to compete." The voice of Lucas Saphire spoke up in the pre-match meeting that I had invited him to join along with the S-class mages and Porlyusica, our medical adviser.

"Surely they must rest in order to save their strength for the battle later." Erza replied as Porlyusica nodded.

"I agree, after and before the medical procedure they must be fully rested in order to accept it." Porlyusica offered her wisdom. I had earlier asked Porlyusica about what Lucas had confirmed must be done and whilst she agreed that she would do it, she was still strongly opposed to the idea.

"Medical procedure?" Miras voice finally entered the discussion as both her and Laxus had remained silent so far.

"I need them to compete so they can acheive dragon force quicker." Luvas avoided the question.

"Liar!" Porlyusica yelled, slamming her fists on the table as she jumped to stand up, glaring at the hybrid dragonslayer. "The medical procedure is so they can acheive dragon force at will." She growled, challenging him to lie again.

"What is this Medical procedure?" Laxus asked as he raised a blond eyebrow, making his scar move upwards along with it as he also watched Lucas carefully. "If im leading them into war then I want to know what you're going to do to my freinds!" He growled as Lucas sighed and removed a small chest from a rucksack and sliding it across the table towards my grandson.

"Take a look." He replied, waiting for Laxus' reaction to the chests contents.

Inside the box was three glowing lacrima crystals. One red, one Blue and one black. The magical energy each of them radiated individually would power the most complicated machinery for years on end.

"What are they for?" Erza glared, commanding an awnser from Lucas as she grasped the blue crystal in her hand, inspecting it briefly before placing it back down.

"Well that's simple, infact why dont you tell them Makarov?" He smirked as he looked at me. Once more I felt the guilt stir in me at what I knew had to be done to my children.

"Well?" Laxus growled. "What are you planning to do with these?"

"We-were..." I trailed of at the end of the sentence and stared at the wall, unable to awnser him as the guilt within me tryed to burst from my ribcage, as if it were a physical being.

"AWNSER ME DAMMIT!" Laxus yelled as he reached across the table and grabbed thre collar of my shirt, lifting me from the chair and into the ground as lightning began to crackle around him.

"I'm not worthy to be your guild Master..." I whispered to him as I stared directly into his eyes. Remembering all the Ups and downs that had stained our relationship so far. Such as the civil war during fantasia, his eviction of the guild by my hand...and now this.

_"If I do this, it means that im watching. I'll watch over you forever!" A blond child smiled at me, his fingers in the shape of an L as he smiled down at me, the lightning bolt scar on his eye crinkling in the process_. The memory made me wince as the words of a young Laxus filled my head. The now grown man standing inches away as he stared at me in anger. Bringing a completely new meaning to the words he had said to me all those years ago.

"SHUT UP AND TELL ME YOU OLD GEEZER!" He continued to yell as he shook me.

"Put the Master down." Erza spoke solemnly, a sword pointing at my grandsons throat, making Lucas jump in the way of the blade.

"I need him alive." Lucas spat as he slapped the blade away, making both Erza and Laxus glare at the smaller blond.

"I dont need your protection." Laxus growled as he grabbed Lucas by the throat, dropping me in the process. We all stood their glaring at eachother as we reached a stalemate.

"Why?" A sob broke the silence as Mira began to cry, making us all feel guilty. Nobody likes it when Mira starts to cry.

"Mira im sorry-" Erza began before Mira cut her off.

"Not you...Why did you agree to this Master? Why would you agree to hurt them this way?" She sobbed, Porlyusica patting her shoulder as she glared at me.

"What's he agreed to Mira?" Laxus said in a slightly gentler growl.

"T-the Lacrima...there for Natsu, Gajeel...and N-Nate." She whispered, her bloodshot and swollen eyes focusing on me as silent tears made rivers down her cheeks. The clanking of Erzas sword falling to the ground in shock as realisation struck.

"You really can't be planning this. They're wrong, tell me that they're wrong." Erza looked pleadingly at me, making me feel rotten to the core for putting them all through this.

"I can't tell you that she is wrong." I whispered as my own tears began to fall.

"What? What's happening?" Laxus spoke as he looked from Miras crying form, Erzas shocked expression and Porlyusicas pittying yet solemn face. Finnaly glaring at Lucas who he still had by the throat.

"In order to increase their chances of survival, they will need dragon force. We can only ensure dragon forces activation with the Lacrima." Lucas spoke as Porlyusica patted his shoulder, making him look at her. She looked into his eyes searching for something, almost anything before whispering.

"Were going to convert them into third generation dragonslayers...With, or without their consent."

* * *

**I know its short but im still in Ireland with my grandparents and honestly, I've not had much time to write new chapters. I mean right now its 2:34am so im sorry for both the lack of updates and the length of this chapter.**

**Id like to thank all of my reveiwers, followers and favourite-ers for following me this far into my first story ever, and for all the support, ideas and advice that you have given me to get this far.**

**My Name is Connor Dean James Smith. My freinds call me Stealth, and id like it if you guys could call me that too...So all that's left to do now is sign out.**

**Stealth here, wishing you all a happy new year and hoping that 2014 is the year that you've all been waiting for, peace out guys, I'll see you next year ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guys im gonna be honest, im getting kind of tired of this story. Don't get me wrong I love writing but I prefer writing up my own ideas and following the script of the Gmg and the dragon wars just** boring** me. I'll keep going if that's what you guys want but I dont think that I will follow the Animes events again. It just ruins the writing for me. So should I continue or not, its up to you guys. But if my writing gets really bad you all know why.**

* * *

**Erzas p.o.v**

**"Soul dragons roar!" **Nate yelled as he countered an attack Orga had sent his way, the collision of spells knocking both combatants backwards. Before both charged forwards once more, fists colliding in a flurry and black and blue. You could see the steam rolling off of their bodies as they continued their slugfest, slowly pushing one another to the brink of exhaustion. "**Soul dragons Talon swipe!"**

"**Thunder gods stomp!" **Both of the magically enchanced kicks collided, shattering the ground beneath them as both men stood in a crater.

**"Soul dragons Erethral fist." **Nate yelled as he landed a punch on Orgas jaw in a brutal uppercut which he promptly followed with his roar. The swirl of souls launching from his mouth had enough power to smash Orga through a stone wall. Sastisfied that Nate had the upperhand I decided to watch the other battles, Mira would cheer for Nate anyway.

* * *

Laxus and Jura both stood only metres away as they launched one attack after another repeatedly. Stone collided with lightning as they both launched yet another attack, reaching a stalemate. This was one of the fights Master Mavis couldn't predict an outcome for. Whilst both Laxus and Jura where roughly on par in their magical abilities, Jura would have an advantage as rock neutralised electricity. However Laxus had both speed and if he could acheive it, dragon force, making the odds even.

Once again Laxus launched his attack. As he attempted to summon a mighty tempest ontop of the wizard saint before Jura could defend himself.

**Rumbling mount Fuji!" **Juta yelled as he created a stone statue to guard him just like he used against Jellals heavenly body magics signature spell. Grand chariot.

"Go Laxus, kick his bald headed ass!" Cana started yelling before Macoa rammed his hand over her mouth, effectively shutting her up before she could continue. However the grin on the blond mages face told us that he had heard her, as yet again the pair reached a stalemate.

* * *

"**Fire dragons Iron fist!" **Across the arena Natsu was once again trying to land a hit on Kagura, who was proving to be just as nimble as she was stern. Every time Natsu attacked she would either dodge or block it, regardless of the moves power or range. However she had made no attempts to deal any damage on the pinkette.

_What is she up to? Instead of wasting energy avoiding Natsus attacks she could simply put him down and move onto other opponents. Surely she would want the points for her guild to stand a chance of winning. So it wasnt that she doesnt want to attack...she just cant. Natsus strong enough to deflect her sword whilst its still in his sheath. I remember at the tower of heaven he managed to block a blast of light Jellal had used. And whilst it pushed Natsu back several feet, he managed to guard against it untill the spell dissapatated. So..._

"Why doesnt she draw her sword?" Master Makorov voiced my own thought out loud.

"She defeated Yukino without drawing it. Yukino is equal to one Lucy. Natsu is equal to 100 Lucys. So in order to beat Natsu her sword must be 100 times more effective when its unsheathed." Master Mavis replied as she began to crunch the numbers in her head. Showing us all why she is known as the Fairy tactician.

"Maybe she is scared that by drawing her blade she would kill Natsu." Pantherlily added, speaking his mind as usual and making Happy cry.

"Stupid blue cat." Charles muttered whilst blushing slightly, another thing that divides Exceeds and Cats. Apparently Exceeds can blush.

* * *

Gajeel was in the middle of a brawl with both of the twin dragons. In attempt to earn back his honour after Natsu pushed him into the cart during the tag battle. Yet again their stupid dragon rivalry had messed with our plans as Gajeel awlways had to beat Natsu, always trying to prove he was better. Fortunatly both Nate and Natsu had absolved their rivalry when they formed their pack. Gajeel however, was a different matter and was livid when Natsu pulled his little stunt. However as Gajeel was currently being destroyed by his opponents he was only proving one thing.

The raw power that the third generation dragonslayers possesed, outclassed the power of the first and second generation dragonslayers by leaps and bounds.

_Third generation dragonslayers_. Soon enough Gajeel will be one himself, along with Nate and Natsu. Making all three of them just as strong, if not stronger then the Sabretooth dragonslayers.

But it just seemed a waste. Not only would Wendy become the only known First generation dragonslayer. But after all the training they had done, and time they had sacrificed in order to develop their abilities. Only to have all that effort wasted as we convert them into third generation dragonslayers, with or without their consent in less then an hours time. Not that any of us agree with the procedure, we just knew that it was to increase their chances of survival. And we all agreed to an unspoken agreement that we would pin them down if we had too. Alough we expected Gajeel to agree, We were ready to fight Nate and Natsu...even Mira would get involved to stop them resisting.

* * *

Gray had already defeated Rufus, just as the first master predicted he would as long as he thought outside of the box and continued to surprise the memory make mage. Gray had definitly taken these words to heart, as the entire northern wing was coated in his ice from his attacks. Naturally stripping during the fight, he had released several new attacks, even using dynamic creations like Lyon, even if they werent on Lyons calibre they proved more then affective against the memory make mage.

Right now he and Lyon where having a rematch of the fight at Galuna island up in their own icy little quarter of the stadium. Both former students of Ur showed no thoughts of backing down as they clashed once again, their breath coming in pants as they prepared to attack once more.

* * *

BOOM!

A loud explosion and pillar of smoke began to rise from the area Nate and Laxus are in. We all waited in bated breath for the Lacrima vision to replay the events leading to the explosion in slow motion so we could all see what had happened.

It appeared that the source of the explosion was Nate and Laxus. Laxus had ducked under a stone launched by Jura before he yelled something to Nate, who was currently trying to overpower Orgas ' Thunder gods bellow' with his own 'Soul dragons roar.'

Nate must of heard Laxus as he nodded before spinning around and launching his roar at Laxus, who fired his roar into Nates, causing the explosion and in turn, the thick cloud of smoke that was currently clouding that area. Blinding both Jura and Orga as the dragonslayers used their advanced sense of hearing to track their opponents movements and giving them the upper hand, whilst both Jura and Orga were forced to give up all offensive movements and focus entirely on defending themselves as they took hit after hit. The crowds cheers all merged into one another at the new turn the fight had taken. However all applause died down as soon as the smoke got too thick for anyone too see through, and only the occasional flash of blue or yellow could be used to try and determine the battles outcome.

Fortunatly, we had Wendy and Lucas with us, who could hear the group, even from all the way up here.

"Orga is unconscious. It sounds like Nate smashed him into one of the buildings again." Wendy informed us at the same moment ten points were added to Fairy tail. A blue blur shot out of the smoke and headed off aimlessly into the arena.

" It seems that Nate has left Laxus to finish Jura off." Lucas smiled for a breif second before realising his mistake and scowling once more.

* * *

**Nates p.o.v**

_Where is it?_ _I know that someone has brought it here. The demon sword, Deaths messenger, the E.N.D. One of the nine cursed blades had been brought into this arena. I could sense its magic from here, why hadn't I realised it before!_

"C'mon c'mon, just a little faster." I muttered too myself. I had to stop that blade being used. Sorrow was one of the weakest of the cursed blades, and the destruction I've caused with it is phenomenal. If Rage is unleashed...it won't be pretty.

Up ahead there are flames, meaning that Natsu was up here. I watched as he ducked under a swing from Kaguras sword still in its sheath.

Rage.

Kaguras was in the possesion of Rage.

"_Hundreds of years ago demons and angels reproduced. Giving birth to the nephlum. The Nephlum waged hundreds of wars and destroyed everything. One day four of the Nephlum generals grew tired of the needless bloodshed and rebelled. Death, Fury, Strife and War became the extinction of there own race, becoming the four horsemen of the apocolypse. However there where Nine Nephlum Lords that the four could not kill. Instead the sealed them inside nine cursed weapons and scattered them across creation. Spite, Rage, Sorrow, Chaos, Havoc, Fear, Destruction, Depression and Malice. All are the names of the Nephlum Lords, and so are the names of their prison. They all reach for one another, their magic ensnaring all those who feel it. In truth there is no true Chaos,_ _that is merely the poisoning of the magic. That is why I have spent my life guarding Sorrow. Now, I hand that responsibility to you." _These where the words the big blue dragon I call Dad gave me the day he gave me the spear.

And yet somehow Kagura was in posession of Rage. Well...it was in possesion of her. No human can carry a cursed blade constantly. Even I have to ask the earth to hold it for me. No. Kagura is possesed. And if they continued at this rate, Rage will have full control over her as her eyes began to emit a red fog.

"Natsu stand back!" I yelled as I stood in between the two.

"Sorrow." Rage spoke through Kaguras body. "Come, its been to long since I have felt bloodshed." And with that Rage charged at a speed not even Jet could match and slamming me into a wall. The pain and warm wet sensation in my back told me I was bleeding.

"Natsu, run." I managed to get out before I was frown across the street into another building.

* * *

**Miras p.o.v**

"Isn't Kagura taking it overboard?" Laki frowned as Kinana began to nod beside her.

"Go Nate! Go Onee-Chan!" Romeo began to call as Natsu began to back off.

"Natsus retreating? That's new!" Lucy giggled.

"Maybe Nates the dominant member of their pack?" Levy said, also giggling before turning to Erza. "What do you think Erza?"

"Somethings not right." She replied as she watched Nate rise to his feet as Kagura grinned. Wait! Kaguras grinning? Somethings not right.

"Nates magic is changing as well. Its like he's trying to defend something..." Jellal added to the conversation at the same moment Nate made several hand signals and punched the floor.

"**Cursed blade: Sorrow." **The Lacrima vision showed what he was saying in subtitles. And just like the other night, when he removed his hand from the stone along with it came an old and ancient looking spear with runes all along its surface. The mere sight of the blade made Kaguras grin grow even wider as she unsheathed her sword and charged, Nate moving forward to meet her as the crowd roared. Not understanding what the rest of us mages could sense. Both Nates and Kaguras magical power had increased ridiculously.

Was it the weapons that are doing this? After all Nate smashed a huge power measurement lacrima usin the spear that night.

"Erza, do you feel that?" I asked. However it appeared Erza was to busy ogling the two weapons in a fit of jealousy making me giggle before I turned back to watch the I going battle.

* * *

**Nates p.o.v**

"Come then, holder of Sorrow." Rage sneered as she drew Kaguras blade and charging.

I ducked under the first swing and brought up the hilt of Sorrow to block the next, already feeling Sorrows influence taking hold.

_'Release me.'_ The whispers started to echo in the back at my mind as I swung the spears end in a wide arch hoping to hit kagura only hitting empty air.

"Hold. Fucking. Still!" I yelled as I furiously swung the weapon with each word hoping that through ferocity I could land a solid blow, however every time I came up short. And rising Sorrow up to defend from another lethal blow.

_'You will die unless you give me control.'_

_'So what if I die? If I give you control who's to say you won't join Rage?' _I replied as I once again hit only air. Shes just to fast! Rage attacked yet again, this time using the window I opened to land a slice on my arm, the blood leaving the wound trailing a steady path downwards before dripping onto the floor.

_'I am sick of following the orders given to me by Rage and Malice. They both forget that I am also a member of the nobility.' _

Just fucking great. Kagura has some kind of ninja in her weapon whilst I had a sulky freakin teen!

_'So you want revenge? Not really convincing me here.' _I replied yet again as I tried to block the sword as she brought it down Once. Twice. Three times before pulling back and aiming for my guts as I tried to recover and guard again.

Too late. The fire that erupted inside me beat even the beatings I suffered from Terranos in terms of pain as Rage empaled me, grinning sadistically as I coughed up blood.

"Its a shame." Rage smiled as she caressed my face, ignoring my hemmourhage as she smiled. "Now that I have killed you, I think I'll hunt those closest to you." She then twisted the blade, and far away I heard a woman scream. "First I'll take Natsu. Then you're best freinds, who would that be? Ah yes, Jellal and Laxus!" She mused before walking away, pulling the sword out as she went. "And finnaly. Mirajane." She cackled.

"Kagura." I called as I clutched my wound. Some steps away I smiled as rage stopped. "Youre name is Kagura. You fell into Rage's control after she told you she would avenge your brother." I pinched myself, trying to force the darkness back.

"Kaguras not home right now." Rage grinned.

"Just because you awnser the door doesn't mean she's not there." I smirked and I swear for a second. Just a second. Her eyes returned to normal. "All these years you've been mad at the loss of your brother. But surely instead of Rage, you should feel longing to see him again. The swords blocking you from moving on." I grunted as a fist slammed in my face.

"Sh-shut up!" Rage screamed.

"You miss the love a brother can give, so you turned to Rage, knowing she can remove the pain right?" I continued as a knee came slamming into my face.

"You know nothing!" She screamed. One eye turning back to brown as the other remained red as she rose another fist to hit me.

"I know everything!" I yelled as I caught the fist.

"I was abandoned. A little mage child lost in Amular. Then Terranos found me, he beat me, abused me but he treated me as he would his own hatchlings. When he left I was heartbroken! My sorrow beats your rage!" I yelled as I brought my own knee into her stomach.

"Yet I didn't fall into Sorrows trap. I carried on." I headbutted her.

"If you want to feel brotherly love once more. Then I'll take that role."

I hugged her.

It was that moment that Kagura re-gained control and broke down. Yep, I was cradling a crying Kagura in my arms. Her tears leaving tracks on my skin as they washed away the sweat, blood and grime covering me.

"You know, I was serious when I said that. I've never had a little sister, so I'll be a shit big brother. But I'll do my best to be there." I said as everything started to fade.

"Do you p-p-promise?" I heard her whisper. Unbeknownst to her their was a spirit stood behind her. The spirit was a large man, obviously strong, probaly just as strong as Elfman. The man had black hair with a cream bandana, his eyepatch covered one of his dark eyes and the metal chin guard he wore shifted as he smiled at me for a moment before nodding once.

"I promise." I whispered, not sure if I was making the promise to Kagura or the spirit behind her as his smile grew wider before he turned and walked away.

"Take good care of her." I heard him say just before he dissapeared. And as I was being carried to the infirmary on a stretcher, Kagura on a stretcher of her own. The entire arena slowly burst into a slow clap for us.

"What an emotional battle!" One of the announcers exclaimed.

"Who would of thought, Kagura in tears! Now I've seen it all." The second announcer smiled.

"And with that both Mermaid heel and Fairy tail gain five points as Kagura and Nate wipe each other out of the competition!" The final announcer yelled. The stadium going wild at the applause.

_Well! Besides the fact that I was empaled by a nephlum spirit possesing a mage. I was pretty pleased with how that battle went._

First of all, I helped a spirit find peace, and allowing him to move onto the next life. I alsomanaged to use Sorrow for nearly forty five minuites and was able to resist the influence that it employed. I also managed to save Kagura from Rage's control, somehow earning the respect of millions of people I've never met before.

But most importantly...I found myself a sister. A sister who understands what its like to carry the burden of owning a cursed blade.

And im happy! So happy that for some reason im crying!

.

.

.

.

But then I passed out.

* * *

**Yay! Kagura can feel loved again and Simon can stop worrying about her.**

**You know I really feel bad for Simons character. A lifetime of slavery, being lied to by one of the only people he can trust and then he dies to save Erza from Jellal and being forced to confess on his deathbed. And then Erza falls for the very same guy who tried to kill her! **

**Sucks to be Simon...**

**Anyhoot guys I've had to make changes to this chapter because I realised that it was too gloomy lately. I got the idea from the fact I didn't really go anywhere with the cursed blade idea and from the game between two souls where Jodie lets Stan talk to his wife and earns the respect of the homeless people.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I really have tried to make it decent...**

**I'm stealth, and I'll see you next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ummmm...hey. I'm sorry for bugging out during the last few chaps and im sorry for being late with this chapter. I've just been really stressed out with my exams and work that I guess I just wigged out. That and my housemates are INSANE! Seriously I came home last night and the house was trashed. They got drunk and thought that there was a burgular...the burgular was a cat outside the window. **

**Anyhoot enjoy!**

* * *

**Porlyusicas p.o.v**

"Hand me that needle!" I stuck my hand out and waited for the blue haired girl to pass me the needle as I set to work on the dragonslayers wounds. "Filthy humans and their constant need for conflict." I began muttering under my breath as I started pulling his flesh back together again.

The white haired female he was imprinted too is bawling outside. What a fool. The boy is a dragonslayer! It will take much more then this to kill him after he entered hibernation stage.

Hibernation stage is the point in which a dragon or dragonslayers body emits a compound chemical into the bloodstream, putting them to sleep for a period of time untill the chemical is dispersed enough that it can then be rejected by the white blood cells. By that time the creature in hibernation would be healed to the point that all the damage left is no more than a scar on the skin. Infact I beleive that the pink haired dragonslayer was in hibernation for three days after eating a piece of etherion. _Stupid_ _human_.

"Grandine, will Nate-san be okay?" The young girl named Wendy asked me, dropping the mans arm from where she bit him. _Did she just give him her venom?_

"Do not call me Grandine, I am merely her counterpart, not Grandine herself. And yes, whilst foolish the boy is remarkably strong willed. I dont think that he would die unless he gave himself permission to do so." I replied as I 'shoo-ed' her out of the patients room. "He needs rest and time to recauparate." I gave one last push and shut the door, glaring at the pathetic white haired mage as I did so. _Some demon indeed._

"Time is something we dont have. In a day, two if we are lucky. We will win the war." A shadow emerged from the corner holding a glowing blue lacrima in his hand. "Shall we begin with the procedure?" Lucas smiled at me before casting his eyes over the boys sleeping form.

The patients unruly black hair had fallen over his eyes, covering them from our veiw. The only confirmation of him being unconscious was the slow rise and fall of his bandaged chest.

"Before I do this. I have questions." I replied, ready for him to refuse me and start the precedure himself.

"Of course." He replied smoothly, flashing his sharp canines in a confident smirk.

"You said win the war. What makes you think you will win with only a handfull of dragonslayers?" I asked him, hiding my shock as his smirk grew larger.

"Oh ye of little faith. We will win because of him." He replied pointing at the hibernating dragonslayer.

"I do not follow you." I began narrowing my eyes. The hybrid dragonslayer wasn't making sense.

"That's simple. No magic can make me travel through time. Not without using my life as a sacrifice. Instead of time traveling I have jumped from parellel dimension to parelell dimension in an attempt to find one where humans win and then force that dimension into the main reality." He turned to look at the window as he told of how he arrived here. However there was no link between this and the child.

"Your point?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"In all the dimensions I've been too. All the different Fairy Tail guilds I have encountered. There have always been the same people. Laxus, Makorov, Natsu, Erza. All are people I have met once before. However in all other dimensions where the dragons conquer the human race. Nathaniel Rhodes. The Lost soul. Did not exist." With that he passed me the soul lacrima and left. His words leaving a chilling imapact on my soul that the boy would of picked up on had he been conscious.

_He never existed. So why does he exist now? If not for his arrival, Makorov and his brats would still be under the effects of Fairy circle. That sick Bachus would of succeeds in getting his hands on the white haired females. And Kagura would have unleashed her cursed blade on the world, remaining harsh and unloving forever. _

_So why is he here, if not to change all that? Is Lucas right in thinking that this child was creted just to save mankind?_

I looked over at the boy, who seemed to be muttering in his sleep. Foolish _boy must_ _be_ dreaming_. _It was all I could think of before his magic could hit me and images of a cold and and seemingly empty cave filled my mind.

However on second glance, this cave was inhabited. A small topless boy was sat down crying. Apparently unfazed by the bitter cold as he held a claw to his chest.

"W-why Terranos? WHY!" The child screamed at the sky before breaking into tears once more. He cried for what I assume to have been five minuites before he stood up and walked out into the open. Immidietly I understood. The child was the younger version of the raven haired man who was is asleep in my infirmary. What I had just seen was the memory of the day his dragon left. The day that a half naked child began his journey to Fairy tail.

Upon my realisation the magic scattered and the memorys stability fell into ruins around me. Leaving me once more in the surroundings of the infirmary room. The scars on his body told tales of tradgedy and suffering. But it wasn't untill then that I realised how unlucky the first dragonslayers are. The pink head and the punk both carried themselves in a way that showed the loss they feel. The dragons had left an impact on all of them. The boys dreams. The pink heads attachment to the scarf. And the punks attitude problem. Even the sabretooth dragonslayers clung together in a desperate attempt to erase the loneliness they both felt.

"Maybe they aren't so idiotic afterall." I muttered as I grabbed the soul lacrima from the worktop.

"Hey Mira I think you're leaking from your eyes." A muffled voice resonated from outside the door.

"Shut it Natsu you idiot!" A females voice came after it, followed by the sound of skin on skin contact. Most likely a slap to the face, due to the complaints that followed the sounds impact.

"No, the pink head is definitely an idiot." I corrected myself as I placed the lacrimas point at the boys chest. Directly above the sword wound that was inflicted earlier before pushing the lacrima down into his chest.

"AAAGGGGHHHH!" The boy screamed as he shot up, smashing his way out of hibernation, his grey eyes in his magical electric blue form as he clutched his chest, writhing on the bed in agony as his magic swirled in circles around him. Whipping both of our hair around us due to the magical pressure the physical manisfestations of his pure, unconcentrated magical energy was giving off. Soon red tear tracks had stained his face as he began to cry his own blood.

"Nate!" The white haired woman ran into the room, closely followed by pink head and the blond woman, both of whom was ready for a fight to defend their comrade.

"What's wrong with him Granny?" Pink head yelled as Scarlett, Lucas and Laxus appeared behind us.

"We already converted Gajeel." Lucas nodded at me as the raven haired boy continued to contort in agony in the white haired girls arms whilst she gently ran her hands through his hair, singing to him so quietly that only the dragonslayers could hear.

"Converted Gajeel? What's happening? I dont understand!" The pink head continued to yell as Makorovs grandson and the scarlet haired knight held him still. The white haired maiden continuing to comfort her beloved as Lucas drew the flame lacrima from his pocket.

"I am sorry Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel." He said before he forced the lacrima into his chest. Making him scream and his eyes glow red before he too started twitching in agony. The blond female and Erza comforting him as Laxus went over to help Mira with the man that was her mate and was also his closest freind.

Not long afer both of the dragonslayers collapsed into the arms of the females. _They had stopped breathing._

"Guys?" The blond woman asked them both as the tension in the room grew tighter. "Funny joke guys, c'mon get up." She continued but yet again neither of them moved.

"I'm sorry to inform you but your freinds have d-" I began before Lucas raised a hand to stop me from talking.

"C'mon. C'mon." Lucas started to mutter in anticipation. Almost as if he expected them to start tap dancing with domesticated vulcans. They're dead, no two ways about it. And soon enough Lucas bowed his head too as he accepted the fact of their passing.

"N-N...Natsu." The blond began to cry into the chest of her former best freind.

"Nate." Mira spoke softly as she pulled the empty vessel closer to her chest. "Nate its time to wake up sweety." She whispered as she shook his body.

"Mira...hes gone." Erza placed her hand on Mirajanes shoulder. "Both of them...theyre both gone." She continued before letting her own tears fall. "I'm going to go and inform Kagura and Lissana. They will want to know." Erza continued before something marvelous happened.

* * *

**Inside weird-dragon-heaven-thingy.**

"Natsu. Where are we? It looks like the mountain I was raised but..." Nate began.

"No, this is definitly the forest I was trained in." The pink haired dragonslayer replied.

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh."

"You wanna go?"

"I'm all fired up night terrors!"

"Hey that's cheating! You just decided to copy Gajeels insult!"

The pair then charged at each other before they both started to roll around on the floor. Fighting like mere children as they the area around them. The destruction taking different forms in both of their minds. For Nate, the mountainside was chipping away whereas Natsu saw trees splinter and fall.

"_I will inform Kagura and Lissana. They will want to know." _A womansvoice echoed across the area_._

"Sis?" Nate asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Lissana?" Natsu frowned before looking around. "Who even said that?"

"It sounded like Erza to me." Nate replied. "But I can't see her."

"NATSU MY SON!" A booming voice echoed in both of the young lens minds.

"Igneel? where are you?" Natsu yelled as Nates eyes shot wide open and his jaw dropped. Igneel was Natsus dragon!

"Nathaniel my brat. You have grown." Another voice echoed in their heads.

"Terranos? Sir?" Nate yelled as he looked up at the sky as if he expected the dragon to come swooping down.

"We are both so proud of you." Igneel took over the talking. "But you must return to the land of the living for the sake of your freinds and Your mates. We will send you back now but you must hurry, we can't keep the gate open for long."

"Wait! Will we see you again?" Natsu yelled as a blue portal appeared on the dragonslayers left. The gate to the world of the living.

"That remains unclear." Terranos replied breifly. "However before you leave we have some advice. Igneel if you would like to begin?"

"Yes, Natsu. Take care of Lissana. In Edolas she lost you once. Do not ever be so reckless as to make her lose you again or I will make you regret it. Do you understand me when I say that girl is a keeper?" Igneel spoke as Natsu rolled his eyes and tch-ed.

"Well yeah she's a keeper, she's not a fish so I can't throw her back. Geez Igneel I already know how to fish." Natsu replied as he stepped into the portal, ignoring the groans of his surrogate father who had forgotten his sons idiocy.

"Nathaniel, one day you will be forced to kill for the sake of those you love. When that day comes I want you to aim for the heart without hesatation. Now leave, before the gate closes!"

"Yes...Yes sir." Nate replied before running through the swirling blue gate. Smiling as he reconised it to be Terranos' magic holding the gate open. As soon as the gate shut the space around them took form of a gigantic cave. A blue and a red dragon both sat inside.

"Igneel?"

"Yes Terranos?"

"Fishing?"

"Apparently so."

* * *

**Porlyusicas p.o.v**

"Nate. Please wake up sweety. Please." Mira whispered as the tears finally fell, dripping from her cheeks and splashing on the soul dragonslayers face.

"Mira, I really am sorry." Laxus said in pity, his eyes stuck on the two corpses before him. The two corpses that used to hold the life of two of the bravest men either of us had knew. It was then that something amazing and unexpected happened.

Almost in unison Nate and Natsu shot into sitting positions and stated coughing as they tried to take deep breaths. Almost immidietly they where ambushed by the females who began to laugh and cry all at the same time.

"I missed you." Mira smiled as she pressed several kisses to Nathaniels cheek, ignoring the bloody tear tracks as she held him in a hug with equal strengthof a boa constrictor. Making the soul dragonslayers face slowly turn purple.

"Hey, I didn't go anywhere." Nate grinned as he placed a kiss on her head. Natsu was currently looking bewildered as Lucy sobbed onto his vest. Erza still hadn't returned with Kagura and Lissana so she had missed the amazing revival of the two. Lucas had confirmed that Gajeel was perfectly fine with accepting the lacrima and had survived his own conversion. Meaning that we had succeeds in creating an army composed entirely of third generation dragons.

"Congratulations Natsu Dragneel, Nathiniel Rhodes. You are now third generation dragonslayers." Lucas smiled at them as they both shrugged ignoring him as they both looked down at their chests. Where a blue or red light was shining beneath their skin, giving the area around the lacrima an almost ghostlike glow.

"So Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Fishing? Like really...fishing?"

"SHUT IT YOU!"

_Yep, I think that it is safe to say that they are both gonna be just fine._

.

.

.

_But they're both still stupid._

* * *

**_There we go! So what do you all think? I tried extra hard to thank the people who offered me advice when I was struggling with continuing this fic. I've inboxed those of you who had an account saying thankyou already but im going to say thankyou once more. THANKS! XD and too the guests who also left support thankyou as well :D_**

**Anyway I've got to go revise for my chemistry exam. so I'll see you all next chapter. As always follows, favorites and reveiws are highly highly appreciated. And you all enjoy your weekend!**

**I'm stealth, see you next time :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sup? Well I've finished half of my exams for this term, only 6 more to go I think? So I also got offered a full scholarship to one of those extremely British schools with straw boaters as madatory uniform :/ I thought that the tie and blazer combo was bad! Hahaha get this. Its part of the school uniform panflet that says what's allowed and isn't. Well its against the rules to have facial hair...on the brightside I hate having stubble, it itches like f*ck. Not really sure if im gonna accept it though, too much stuff id have to leave behind. Sometimes life wakes up and says "Lets throw a wrench in Connors plans today!"**

**Anyhoot enjoy :D**

* * *

**Miras p.o.v**

"How come flame brain gets all these power Ups!?" Gray yelled as he subconsciously shed his shirt, causing Juvia to drool and slip into her own little dream world.

"Jealous Gray?" Cana smirked as she raised her ale in the air.

"Of Dragon breath? HA! He can't even spell his own name." Gray replyed as his ears went red. He was definitly jealous.

"Oi Stripper! Do ya think any of us wanted to get a fuckin lacrima shoved into our chests?" Gajeel growled as he emerged from the shadows.

"I dont remember you trying to resist when Lucas came to you." Gray remarked, not noticing the Gajeels hand slowly become covered in shiny, metallic scales.

"I took it without complaints to save yer ass when the dragons show their sorry faces." Gajeel yelled as he pushed past several people in an attempt to get to the ice make exhibitionist.

"You mean if they show up." Nate said as he walked through the doors with Natsu and Happy. Once again Nate had changed his outfit and he looked both intimidating and handsome all within one dragon slayer package. He'd ditched the beanie letting his messy, black hair fall freely around his eyes bringing out the light gray colour of his eyes. He'd also traded his black t-shirt in for a white one. It would appear that the shirt had a pale blue circle on it but in truth it was his lacrima shining beaneath his clothing. (**AN: Like Tony Stark in Iron man.) **Infact, Natsu had a red circle on his shirt that his own lacrima was giving off. Nate had also covered his feet, shins, palms and fore-arms in bandages like a street fighter would, giving him a badboy look. Besides that nothing had changed. His three quarter lengths and dragon claw necklace had remained a constant.

"Glowsticks right. Its been three days since we got these power Ups." Gajeel nodded as pantherlily crossed his arms and scowled.

"So you admit that they're power Ups?" Gray smirked before ducking under a bar stool Natsu threw.

"Shut it Ice Dick, I heard what you said and I can spell my own name!" Natsu fumed as Lucy, Levy, Lissana Bisca and Wendy all slowly moved behind the bar to avoid the oncoming conflict. Natsu, Nate and Gajeel still couldn't control their new powers very well, meaning that something, or someone was going to brake.

"Great, they're gonna fight and brake another wall. Where's Erza to stop them?" Lucy began to huff as I felt myself getting defensive.

"Nate only sneezed Lucy, he didn't mean to brake the wall...he's just adjusting to his new power level." I pouted as Lucy looked away.

"Sorry." She muttered as a flash of red lit up the guild hall followed by shards of ice and iron to land on the floor.

"Normally Erza-san would stop them by now." Wendy whimpered as a roar reverberated of the walls.

"Hey Wendy." Erza smiled as there was another red flash, followed by a blue flash. _Nate's got involved in their antics._ I rolled my eyes at their behaviour, but I wouldn't want to ruin their fun.

"Erza? Why are you here, go stop them!" Lucy yelled.

"And get in their way? I'll pass, plus it sounds like they're done." Erza replied as everyone poked their head up and laughed at the sight before them.

Natsu was crucified to the wall, courtesy of Gajeel.

Said man was frozen underneath a thick layer of ice Gray had trapped him in.

Gray was lay unconscious with a not so mysterious blue mist surrounding him.

And my dragonslayer was rolling around on the floor, trying desperatly to put out the flames on his clothing. The room was silent for a matter of five seconds before Natsu grinned widely before yelling.

"Told you I could spell my name! N-A-T...SU. Ain't that right Liss?" Rather then awnsering him, my little sister just smiled and shook her head.

"Okay Natsu first we had the whole 'I can't, its not fishing.' and now I find out you can't spell your own name." Nate rolled his eyes as he pulled away Natsus restraints.

"Your not gonna let that go are you Nathaniel?" Natsu replied as Nate grit his teeth. He hated being called by his given name and only a handfull of people knew his true name, me being one of those few.

"Nope." Nate replied before he smashed a barstool on the ice encasing Gajeel, freeing him from the icy prison.

"Thanks Glowstick." He muttered before grabbing Levy and walking home. Levy had mentioned something about moving in with him. She said no, but she agreed that now and again she would sleepover so it wouldn't be awkward when they finally do start living together. Soon after everyone left for their respective homes. The exception being Natsu, who was leaving for other peoples respective homes, more than likely mine. I need to speak with Lissana about him doing that.

"Hey gorgeous." Nate smiled at me as he sat on a barstool infront of me. Paying no mind to the mist, ice, iron and scorch marks covering their guild.

"Hey, can I get you anything?" I asked him as his eyes flashed blue in mischief.

"A mug of Coffee, a chicken sandwich and a smooch please." He winked as I felt my face heat up. Not one to say no I leant over and pressed a kiss to his cheek before giggling at his dissapointment. He'd expected a kiss on the lips.

"Hurry up and eat your food so you can help me clean up and walk me home." I smiled as I cupped his cheek and ran my hand through his hair messing it up even further. Most people would hand him a comb and tell him to sort himself out but I loved the way his hair fell. And its not like he doesn't comb it because I've seen him try. His hair was just naturally messy...but I have to convince him to let me straighten it on day just out of curiosity.

Not long after Nate and I had cleaned the guild hall, making the best of Nates speed to rapidly sweep the rubbish into a pile. It was later that night whilst I was thinkg of Levy sleeping around Gajeels that I realised that I had never even seen the inside of Nates apartment at Tails hills. He hadn't even offered to show me his place! From then on it became my top priority. Matchmaking could wait, right now, I have to see where my boyfreind lives.

* * *

**Lucas p.o.v**

_Where are they? Its been three days overschedule. They should of attacked by now. Are they late? Or is this reality safe from invasion? If so why does Nate exist if not to save mankind? It he really only here to be the ying to Mirajanes yang? Maybe that's why he has black hair and she has white hair? I'm being foolish. Nate has a higher purpose, I know this. I can sense this. Nate is destined to mark his place in history. His power is greater then this, but how can he acheive power greater then third generation? By killing dragons is the most obvious way of gaining power. But in order to do that the dragons have to come. Atlas flame, Mother Glare, Blade runner and scissor cutter, Zirconis and the strongest of them all. The great and mighty Terranos, the last soul dragon._

* * *

**_Oh shit bro's- Pewdiepie._**

**Oh shit is about right. In this chapter we've had magically charged sneezes, Gray, Gajeel, Nate and Natsu wiping eachother out. Miras new mission and Lucas' little bombshell. How is this going to play out guys? **

**So like it, hate it? You can always leave a reveiw and let me know.**

**Id also like to thank LargeMammal for your reveiw last chapter, as always its great to hear what people think of my story, it really does make my day :D **

**My names Stealth, I'll see you all next time XD**


End file.
